Mysterious Hunter
by The CCG's Black Reaper
Summary: Ichigo accidentally lands in the world of RWBY during his fight with Aizen. With Aizen dead and him totally lost, where will this adventure lead him and how will the world of RWBY react to a Substitute Soul Reaper? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Please forgive me if in advance if this is like the worst fanfic if you have ever read. This is my first one and I had this like weird itch to write bleach with RWBY for some reason anyway just enjoy it I guess. Sorry if I suck again.**

 **Alright the story stats when Ichigo just arrives after Gin is practically dead.**

 _"Is that Ichigo?"_ thinks Keigo as he looks at Ichigo in disbelief.

"Thanks Dad," Ichigo thinks as he gazes on his father.

"Everyone just wait there and let me finish this," Ichigo says as says he switches his gaze from his friends to Aizen. "Aizen. Lets switch battle places," Ichigo said more commandingly than a statement.

' _Is that the same Kurosaki Ichigo? But I don't sense any Reishi. Unless... Impossible! He couldn't have surpassed me. No... If he really is the same Kurosaki Ichigo and he attained this amount of strength then I must be careful. I should take up his offer so no can interrupt us.'_

"...Fine Kurosaki Ichigo. Lets leave the human world," Aizen says as he opens up a Garganta and jumps through it and Ichigo follows him, leaving his stunned friends behind.

While they are in the Garganta, Aizen stops. "Kurosaki Ichigo this is where we will do battle," Ichigo slightly surprised, replies, "In the Garganta? Whatever then. I will finish this in an instant anyway."

 **One epic battle later**

 _'Alright so far I still don't need the Final Getsuga Tenshou. My arm is messed up but I can bare through it. I rather not use it so I don't have to sacrifice my powers. But I can tell we are both reaching our limits. He appears more human now and not that disgusting monster looking thing with wings earlier. I only have enough strength for one more attack. Better make it count,'_ Ichigo thinks while panting and staring down his opponent who wasn't faring better.

 _'How is this possible?! He pushed me back to my regular state! No! I need to make it through this. But if I can't then I will be taking my opponent with me!'_

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Well done. But if I am going out so will you!" he yells as he dashes at Ichigo at incredible speeds. Ichigo is not quick enough and Aizen grabs him and he pushes himself off the blue platform they were standing from Aizen's Reishi and making Ichigo fall with him.

"Damn!" Ichigo yells as he starts falling. With his last strength he thrusts his sword in Aizen's chest, destroying the Hogyoku. He then twists the blade upside side and pulls up. Splitting Aizen open and effectively killing him. Ichigo not having any strength left, thinks this is his farewell since he wasn't sure what happens if you fall in a Garganta. He couldn't focus.

 _'Well its been a one hell a ride. Sorry Zangestu. Guess we will be dying.'_

 _"_ _... Do not fret, Ichigo. I... I sense something trying to separate us. I was hoping it didn't have to come to this but I have a back up plan. I have a offer if you are willing to hear it, "_ says Tensa Zangetsu.

 _"What do you mean?" asks Ichigo._

 _"_ _Something is trying to separate our souls. Remember when you got trapped in the Dangai? "_ says Tensa Zangetsu.

" _... Oh. Yeah I remember actually getting trapped two times and I just woke up in the world of the living,_ " replies Ichigo.

 **Flashback**

 **When Ichigo and his friends were invading Soul Society to save Rukia. In the Dangai.**

"Run!" Yells Yoruichi while running in her cat form as they run away from the Kotostu.

Ichigo, dumbly, trips on something and falls down.

"ICHIGO!" he hears his friends say.

"Oh shit!" He yells as the train is about to hit him.

He blacks out.

 _'Wha... Huh... Where...Did I die?...Wait, I can feel my body. Did I get knocked out?'_ Ichigo thinks while stirring from his sleep. _'What... I thought I got hit by that weird train,'_ Ichigo thinks while he starts to stand wobbly and rubs his eyes. Finally, after regaining his composure, he checks himself and sees he stills wears his shinigami clothes and has Zangestu strapped to his back. _'Good, I still have my stuff,'_ Ichigo thinks as he decides to take in his surroundings. He immetiatly notices a white rectangular door very close to him. He notices it looks a lot like the entrance to the Dangai. He also notices that he is surrounded with vibrant, green tress and grass in every direction. ' _Crap! I probably got kicked out when that train hit me! Gotta go though to get to Soul Society I guess,'_ Ichigo thinks as he is about to enter the rectangular white opening until he hears a girl yell. ' _Shit! That door better not close on me when I come back!'_ Ichigo thinks as he decides to investigate the where he heard the yell from. Ichigo runs to where he heard the yell until he sees a girl, up against a tree and crouching, surrounded by, what Ichigo thinks, by hollows. Ichigo acts quickly and slays all the monsters.

The girl is covering her eyes and shaking. _'I'm s-scared. P-lease save me. Anybody.'_ the girl thinks, not wanting to die until she hears someone yelling and fighting. She peeks though her hands and sees a orange haired man. After all the Grimm are gone she sees him approaching her. She covers her eyes and and starts getting scared. She hears him stop right in front of her. Ichigo bends down.

"Hey, you alright?" Ichigo asks, hoping she wasn't hurt in any way.

The girl looks through her hands and looks at him.

"...Yes mister." she replies, still nervous.

Ichigo looks soften at her reply. ' _She is pretty damn cute. Yuzu levels cute. And she has light green eyes. Strange. Wait... She can see me!? Damn that means she probably has high levels of spirit energy. Thats also explain why those hollows were after her.'_

Ichigo runs a hand through his hair and asks, "Where are your parents?"

The girl appears less scared and says, " Um, they-" she got cut off when someone yells, "GLYNDA!" Ichigo looks behind him and sees a blade about to go through his stomach. He dodges the attack by rolling to his right.

"Glynda are you alrigh-" the person got cut off when the girl now named Glynda yelled "Mom! What are you doing! He saved me!" she yells.

"Huh?!" The woman said, taken by surprise.

"The hell lady!" Ichigo yells, pretty pissed someone was about to stab him.

"What do you mean 'saved' you?" asked the woman ignoring Ichigo.

"Well he saved me from the hairy, red eyed monsters." answered Glynda in a cute way.

The woman realized what she was taking about.

"Oh my! I am so sorry young man! Please forgive me," answered the lady while bowing and sheathing her sword.

"Look, don't worry about it. So, are you her Mother?" asked Ichigo, trying to speed the conversation up in case the door to the Soul Society closes and knowing why she was about to stab him, let his anger go. He also forgot she could see him.

"Yes. Thank you for saving her again," said the woman while still bowing.

"Are you guys lost?" asked Ichigo hoping the answer was no since he didn't want the door to Soul Society to close.

"No, I know where we are," said the lady.

"Alright. Sorry, but I gotta leave to do something really important. Later!" said Ichigo as he starts to tun towards the entrance to Soul Society.

"Wait!" yells Glynda.

Ichigo stops and looks over his shoulder. "Well,...Can I see you again?" Glynda asks. Ichigo stood there for a couple of moments and replies with a smile on his face, "Maybe. Be no promises. By the way my name is Ichigo just in case you see me." answers Ichigo.

"Ok," she says a little disappointed. "Alright see ya," Ichigo says as he heads toward the doors to Soul Society. He sees the door again and jumps through. He lands in the Dangai again. _'Great more running,'_ Ichigo thinks as he actually makes it across this time and jumps through to see his friends there waiting for him. "Ichigo!" yells Yoruichi "Nice, I didn't think you made it," she says. "Yeah. Don't worry about it. So this is Soul Society."

 **Timeskip**

 **When Ichigo is leaving Soul Society with his friends.**

"Official my ass! Its the same damn thing!" yells Ichigo as he was running from the train once again.

Ichigo trips on something again. "Ichigo!" he hears his friends yell. And he blacks out again.

Ichigo is waking up yet again in the middle of a forest.

 _'Huh. Oh. God Dammit. I fell again, didn't I? And again I wake up in the middle of a forest,'_ Ichigo thinks as he wobbly stands and looks around. _'Thank God the entrance is still there and my stuff is with me. Alright just gotta go through-'_ Ichigo hears someone scream again.

 _'Great.'_

Ichigo runs toward the screaming and sees two girls next to an abandoned house surrounded by, what he still thinks are, hollows. _'Shit! Gotta hurry!'_

Ichigo rushes in and starts slaying the Grimm.

 _"Th-Thank God! I thought we were done for!'_ Yang thinks as she stands beside the sleeping Ruby who is in a wagon. _'Who is that guy?'_ thinks Yang while covered in bruises. Ichigo finishes off the last Grimm. He looks to where the two girls are. He starts approaching them only to hear someone scream, "YANG! RUBY!" Qrow sees them and rushes towards them. Completely ignoring Ichigo. Qrow engulfs Yang and Ruby, who is asleep, in a hug.

' _I shouldn't interrupt this,'_ Ichigo thinks as he leaves. What he did not notice is that Yang was staring at him as he left.

Ichigo finds the entrance and enters it only to realize, _'Wait, I was already in the world of the living!'_ He turns around to go back only to see a train. _'SHIT! Gotta fucking run some more cause of this bullshit train!'_ Ichigo reaches to the end of the corridor and jumps of of the Dangai and lands on Urahara's blanket with his friends.

 **Flashback End**

 _"Wait, so that means i'll just wake up in the world of the living? But the Garganta works differently than the Dangai. So yeah. Not getting my hopes up,"_ Ichigo thinks.

 _" Well, I don't know either, but I do know something is trying to separate us. So I have a proposal. I have a special technique similar to the Final Getsuga Tenshou but instead it of it making you lose your powers and grants you incredible strength, this technique permanently increases your strength but not as high as the level of the Final Gestuga Tenshou. It combines me, you, and your hollow, but you will still be in control. You won't be able to talk to us anymore if we use this technique but you will still have your powers. If we use this technique then we won't be separated but instead combined permanently. For some reason the Garganta is forcing a ridge between us so this needs to happen right now or else you will lose your shinigami powers. This also might affect your personality somewhat but i'm not sure. So Ichigo, what is your choice?"_ Tensa Zangetsu says.

 _"... Well are you ok with this? I mean you basically won't exist anymore right?" replies Ichigo._

 _" Do not worry about me. What I want to do is to protect you. So what is your answer?" asks Tensa Zangestu._

 _"...Alright lets to it then. So I can protect everyone. Good bye Zangetsu."_

" _Good bye Ichigo."_

 **A couple of hours later**

Ichigo starts waking up somewhere.

 _'Huh? Oh. I guess I didn't die. Zangestu?'_ No answer. _'Well looks like the technique worked then if he isn't responding.'_ Ichigo once again wakes up in a forest. He looks at his right hand and sees his sword, Zangestu. Ichigo then decides to stand and attempt to walk.

Surprisingly, he is fine. _'Huh. Sweet. Not even tired. Even more sweet.'_ Ichigo thinks as he decides to look around. No white door. _'Well, I won't need it anyway since I'm pretty sure i'm in the world of the living.'_

Ichigo decides to look around to so if he knows where he is at.

Ichigo walks around the forest until he stumbles upon a river and looks into it and sees his reflection. He immediately notices he has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like band crossing over his chest, and his once orange hair is now pitch black and his hairstyle is back to normal before he went training with Tensa Zangetsu. He also notices his eyes are now blood red. His clothing is now exactly like Tensa Zangestsu's. Ichigo's oversized Khyber Knife is still the same.

 _'WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! WHY THE HELL IS MY HAIR BLACK?! MY EYE COLOR!'_ Ichigo thinks while having the face of betrayal.

 _'OK. Calm down. So, my hair changed, my clothes changes, and my eye color changed. Looks like Zangestu failed to mention this,'_ Ichigo thinks with an angry face.

 _'At least Zangestu is still the same. I think. I think my bankai should still be the same if Zangestu is still in his original shape. Should I check?'_ Ichigo thinks as he looks around and sees nobody.

 _'Might as well.'_ Ichigo thinks since nobody was around.

"Alright, BANKAI!" Ichigo thinks as he holds Zangestu in front of him. A huge gust of wind resembling a tornado appears. After the wind settles he still looks the same except for two things. He know has two black bands on his neck that act as collars. And Tensa Zangestu looks different. It looks very similar to his regular bankai before his training with Tensa, but now the cross guard is a little different. It still has four prongs but it looks spiker. If that makes sense. It also looks longer. And at the end of the blade there are three curve ups sticking out at the end of the blade. Besides that everything is the same with his sword.( It's Ichigo's Fullbring Bankai blade.) He decides to check his hollowfication later and enters into his shikai state again and wraps it in bandages and hangs it on his back. ' _Well let's see if I can find a town neraby. Hopefully it's not too far to Karakura Town.'_

Oh how wrong he was.

 **Well that the first chapter. Hope liked it. Have a nice day and i'll upload another chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. New world

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm still not sure where the story will go since I am just winging it pretty much. But we will see. Alright enjoy the chapter.**

 _'Alright. Let's see if there is a town nearby,'_ Ichigo thinks as he jumps extremely high and stands in mid air. ' _Hmmm. Can't find anything. It kinda doesn't really matter anyway since I am in Shinigami form and people can't see me so I can't ask for direction or ask where I am. Damn. Well might as well start heading off in a random direction and hope for the best. At least I have sunlight for now,'_ Ichigo thinks as he starts flying off in a random direction.

 **A couple of minutes later...**

 _'Shit! Still nothing! Where the hell am I!? Seriousl-'_ Ichigo is cut off when he hears something growling on the ground below him. Ichigo stops flying and looks below him. ' _Great more hollows. Let's get this over...'_ Ichigo stops mid sentence when he notices something. '...What _the hell!? These freaking hollows don't have any reishi! I can't sense any reishi from them!... Thats... weird. Maybe these are some new type of hollows. Either that or there are ridiculously strong. So strong that the hollows are able to prevent me from sensing them. Hopefully, it's the first one or else I am in some big trouble,'_ Ichigo thinks as he descends and down and grabs Zangetsu for the upcoming fight. _'Well I don't think hollows had red eyes like these do. Let's see how they fight.'_

Ichigo lands on ground floor. Ichigo lets the group of three Ursa approach him. One of the Ursa tried to thrust thier claws in his chest but Ichigo easily side stepped and grabs the Ursa arm and rips its arm off. ' _Holy Shit! My physical strength is way higher! Sweet! Alright let's see if my reishi changed,'_ Ichigo thinks as he flash steps a little away of the Ursa pack. Ichigo prepares to fire a nameless Getsuga. Ichigo swings his sword horizontally and fires his nameless Getsuga. Ichigo was easily shocked from the results. He hears an explosion and the Gestuga devoured everything in its path and created a humongous mushroom cloud. Nothing was left. ' _Oh Hell Yeah! That attack wasn't even a fully charged nameless Getsuga! But it freaking left everything in its path destroyed. It left damage comparable to a fully charged and called Getsuga Tenshou with my hollow mask! There isn't even trees left, just scorch marks. But I can't see those weird hollows anymore. Must have gotten destroyed along with a portion of the forest it seems. Sorry Environment,'_ Ichigo thinks as he holsters Zangestsu on his back and rewraps in bandages. ' _Well, more woods walking I guess.'_

 **A couple of hours later.**

 _'Huh? Is that... an abandoned town?'_ Ichigo thinks as he heads towards were he sees destroyed buildings. ' _Well at least I found somewhere to rest for a while at least. It's already dark so I should probably...'_ Ichigo face stares at the moon. The broken moon, in the sky. In total shock. ' _What. The Fuck. Happened. To. The. Moon. It's fucking broken! How in the hell did that happened?! Great either Kenpachi broke the moon while I was fighting Aizen or I am crazy. There is probably a reason for this so just calm down. I have done some weird shit so this really should't have effected me as much. Just ignore the moon issue and lets investigate this town,'_ Ichigo thinks as head heads off towards the town.

 _'Well this town is defiantly abandoned. But I wonder why some of the building have parts of them broken off. There are also scratch marks all over the buildings as well. Defiantly strange. Huh?_ Ichigo finds a hole in the floor. ' _Okay...'_ Ichigo looks through the hole and sees buildings inside. ' _Great. This town is just getting more mysterious now. Well, lets get this over with,'_ Ichigo thinks as he goes inside the hole.

 _'So there is an underground city. I have never heard of this. Like ever. You would think something like that would be on the internet but I haven't heard of a underground city. I haven't heard of this in classes either.'_

Ichigo continues investigating the area and finds an abandoned train. ' _Hmm now trains as well? Whatever. Maybe if I follow the tracks they can lead me to somewhere,'_ Ichigo thinks as he starts flying through the train tunnels. Ichigo stops when he sees two heavy metal doors in his way. ' _Hmm why are there two huge ass metal doors? Lets see.'_

Ichigo starts flying towards the ceiling of the train tunnels. Ichigo grabs Zangetsu and proceeds to cut a hole thorough the ceiling. He makes a circle shaped cut and the the piece of circle shaped metal falls to the floor. Ichigo then goes through the hole and finds himself in an alley. He looks around and sees people walking outside of the alley. Ichigo quickly puts a trash can on top of the hole incase he wasn't' supposed to cut a hole. He then proceeds to walk out of the alley.

Ichigo looks around and takes in his surrounding. _'Whoa... Yeah, I have no idea where I am. And I can't ask people where I am so what am I...What. The. Fuck,'_ Ichigo states as he sees a Faunus walk by. ' _Why does that lady have have freaking wolf ears on her head? Is it cosplay? But it looks very real. What the... that dude has a freaking tail! What the hell! Is is cosplay day or something? Ok, just think this through. Whatever is-'_ Ichigo got cut off when someone bumped into him. "Sorry! In a hurry!" says the lady that just ran away from him as soon as she said sorry. Ichigo was stunned. Not because he was bumped into but because that lady could see him. _'She could see me?! What! She has regular reishi levels... Wait. Her reishi it feels... strange. But it also feels very similar to regular reishi. Wait! Everyone has that weird reishi. Does that mean they can see me?! But the people are walking by without second glances. Like its normal for someone to where a huge ass sword on his back.'_

"Oh, is that a huntsman? He's really hot." says a random lady nearby.

"Yeah. Look at those red eyes. Very hot." replies another random lady.

 _'Ok... so people can see me? And why are they calling a huntsman? Just... I need to get out of here. A huge guy with a sword on his back is not looking very normal,'_ Thinks Ichigo as he puts on his hood and walks away.

"Oh, look at that guy! He has such a big sword! Damn huntsman are crazy." says another random lady as he walks on the street. Ichigo stops and looks at the lady who just commented and starts walking towards her. ' _Everyone here speaks english. Thank god I paid attention during classes. Let's see if she can answer some of my questions.'_

"Excuse me lady. Can I ask you something?" says Ichigo as he pulls down his hood.

"Huh! Me! Oh yes what question to you have?" replies the lady slightly flustered at his handsome face.

"Well, I kinda got lost while traveling outside in the forests and I was wondering where I am," Ichigo half-lied. ' _Please buy it.'_

"Oh yes! You are in the City of Vale. Any other questions?" asked the lady.

 _'City of Vale? Where the hell is that? Probably somewhere in the U.S since everyone so far speaks english.'_

"Yes actually. Do you know where a bookstore is?" asks Ichigo. ' _I can't ask which country I am in. That would be very suspicious. I'll look for answers in a library. Usually library have computers. I'll just look up stuff on the computer.'_

"Yes, actually just down this street and take a right and there should be a bookstore called Tucson's Book Trade." said the lady.

"Thank you and have a good day." said Ichigo as he walks away.

"No problem. Have a nice day as well." replied the lady as she stood there and watched him walk away.

* * *

Ichigo makes it to the book store and enters it. He notices nobody is at the counter but he hears stuff in the backroom so he assumes the store owner is back there. Ichigo looks around and notices there are no computer. He feels disappointed but still decides to check the books under the Non-Fiction area. ' _Well might as well wait for the store clerk guy to ask some questiones. I'll just read some books.'_

 _'Hmm. Is there an atlas somewhere? Let's see. 'History of Remnant'. Ok, never heard of Remnant. Lets see,'_ Ichigo thinks as he grabs the 'History of Remnant' book and starts reading the prologue.

 **"Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting of the exploits heroes and villains, forgetting to easily that were are remnants of a forgotten past. Man born from Dust was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An in darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm setts there sight s on Man and on all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning Man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time Man's passion resourcefulness, and ingenuity lend them to the tools that would help even the odds. this power was appropriately named Dust. Natures wrath in hand, Man lit there way through the darkness and in the shadows absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly Life."** ' _Ok, what the hell. This is is gotta be fake... Right?'_

 **Chapter 1 Dust**

 **Chapter 2 Kingdoms**

 **Chapter 3 Grimm**

 **Chapter 4 Vytel Festival Tournament**

 **Chapter 5 Huntsman**

 **Chapter 6 Cross Continental Transmit System**

 _'Grimm? They make it sound like Humanity's sworn enemy. Lets check that one out first.'_

 **"The creatures of Grimm. A ravenous destructive force that covers the majority of Remnant. While often referred to simply as Grimm. These being serve as the greatest foe to mankind. For as long as Humanity can recall walking the surface of Remnant, so do they remember this wicked force. Many ancient cultures believed the creatures of Grimm to be animals animals possessed by evil spirits, or perhaps the spirits of tortured animals themselves. However further study, as well as newer more horrific forms of Grimm, does not support this hypothesis. With new creatures discovered every day scientists found themselves with more questions than answers. While very little is known about there origin, some key facts have been observed in the wild. First and for most, the Grimm exclusively attack humans and their creations. While accidental skirmish with wild life and Grimm have occurred these instances appear to be based on territorial provocation rather than a need for sustenance. In fact, the common belief is that the Grimm are not obligated to feed, they chose to. What is perhaps more unsettling is the passes of their attraction. The creatures of Grimm are lured toward negative emotions. In the rare instances where villages are capable of defending against a wave of Grimm, their survival is not guaranteed. As wide spread panic will only lead to more attacks. Little else is know about Grimm. Although the creatures of Grimm appear mindless, more delicate observation has proven contradictory. It has been noted, while young Grimm tend to be more reckless, older Grimm who have managed to survive their battles have a tendency to learn from there experience and will exercise caution in the future. This perverse form of self preservation allows the Grimm to become more effective killers."** Ichigo then proceeded to read the rest of the chapters and the read about the Faunus Revolution.

 _'Ok, there is only one way to prove if I am in another world,'_ Ichigo said as he decides to casually walk towards to the counter were the store owner now is.

"You need anything?" the store owner asks.

"No, i'm good just browsing... Hey," Ichigo says.

"Yeah?" asks the store owner.

"Do you ever wonder how our planet's moon got cracked?" asks Ichigo.

"Not really. I like to think Remnant is that more special with a cracked moon." replies the store owner.

 _'Yep. I'm in another god damn world. he just called the planet Remnant, just like in the book.'_


	3. Robbery

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the help and reviews. I not sure who Ichigo should pair with or if he should have like a harem situation. I'm leaning on the harem option but we will see. Alright without further ado, chapter 3**

Talking: "It is raining."

Thoughts: 'Is it cold?'

Writer Notes: ( Just google it )

 **One day later...**

After Ichigo found out he was in another world, he found out as much information as he could. To reading about Grimm, History, Aura,S emblance, and Faunus. He also discovered that this world had a different currency from Earth. So that meant that... He was homeless and hungry. Which is why he was currently in the forest, where he once was, outside of Vale with a campfire and cooked deer. In the middle of the night.

 _' Man, what am I going to do? Can I go back to my world or am I stuck here? And what I am going to tell people here when they start asking questions? Let's see. If they see my Getsuga Tenshou i'll tell people that it's Dust. Easy. But what should my Semblance be? Flying? My Flash Step? My Bankai? Hmm. Many options and they are all very useful. My flying is really useful but my Bankai is also very important as well. But if I choose my Bankai as my semblance how would I explain my huge ass sword suddenly became a totally different weapon? That option is too complicating to explain so I think Bankai is out . Flying is really easy to explain. Flash step is also easy to explain. My regular flash step now is as fast as my old Bankai with Hollowfication. Hmmmm. Both have advantages. Hmmm. Flying allows me to travel easier but is kinda hard to surprise your enemies without using Flash Step. I think i'll go with Flash Step. It's allows me to move incredibly quickly in short distances and i'll just say it's a teleporting Semblance that allows me to travel short distances. My Getsuga Tenshou attack is fueled by Dust and my Semblance is my Flash Step. I can't use my Bankai unless I absolutely need to. That would raise a lot of questions. Actually I haven't tried my Hollowfication yet. I am pretty far from the city so no one should notice. Might as well try it out.'_ Ichigo thinks as he finishes his dinner.

Ichigo goes away from the camp sight so the wind from his Bankai does not blow out his fire. "BANKAI!" Ichigo yells as a huge gust of wind appears. Ichigo swings his Tensa Zangestu and the gust of wind disperses.

 _'Alright let's check this out,'_ Ichigo thinks as he puts his hand over his face. With the swipe of his hand over his face, his mask appears. A white mask appears with horns attached to it. It has black lines stretching vertically across the eyes.

 _'Alright my mask still works. Although now it has horns. My mask probably changed when Zangestu and I combined. Just like it changed my Bankai. It also feels heavier. I'll probably need to get used to that,'_ Ichigo thinks as he gazes at the moon in the sky. _'It's is getting late. I should go to sleep and go into town tomorrow to find out more information,'_ Ichigo thinks as he dismisses his mask and Bankai. He then proceeds to go back to his campsite and puts out his fire. He then goes into the Mountain Glenn, which he found out about when researching Remnant History, and sleeps inside of one of the abandoned buildings. Good thing that he did, or else he would have met an army of Grimm that were attracted to his hollow reishi from using his Bankai and mask.

 **Two days later...**

Currently, Ichigo is trying to find a dust shop to see if he could use Dust. Ever since he read about it it sounded interesting to him so he wanted to know if he could use it. Most of the two days Ichigo spent reading to gather more information. Ichigo spent so much time researching that when he called it quits on the second day, it was already night. Which is why our main character is currently trying to find a dust shop at night time. Even if he couldn't buy them, does not mean he can't examine them but Ichigo couldn't find any dust shops open at this hour. He was about to call off his search when he heard when heard a explosion and black smoke in the sky.

 _'An explosion? I better check this out. People might need help,'_ Ichigo thinks as he heads toward where the explosion was.

Ichigo quickly arrives to the scene of the explosion by Flash Step. He couldn't use his flying because while he was exploring Vale earlier he noted there were a exceptional amount of cameras everywhere. So, if someone checked the cameras and found out he could practically teleport and fly, that would get him unwanted attention.

Ichigo lands on a rooftop near where the explosion happened. He sees a black haired girl with cat ears and a blonde guy with a tail. They are both fighting someone with orange hair and a cane.( Ok were we never saw Blake put her bow back on after she took it off. She gets blown backwards when Roman shoots the ground when she as him by the throat, while she has her cat ears exposed. Then in the next shot, while she is getting off the ground from the explosion, she magically has her bow back on. Trust me. Check Volume 1 episode 16. So yeah i'm writing it that she never put her bow magically on.) He also sees a bunch of people lying on the floor next to the three figures. Ichigo looks closer at one of the people lying on the floor since Ichigo sees something on that persons back. Ichigo sees The White Fang symbol.

 _'The White Fang?! What are they-'_ Ichigo stops his train of thought when he notices shipping container with the words **Schnee Dust.** Shipping containers with Dust and White Fang. _'...Oh. That's why.'_

Ichigo resumes watching the fight between the two Faunus and the orange haired man. Ichigo looks closer at the orange haired man face and recognizes him. The orange haired man is Roman Torchwick, a nefarious criminal who is reportedly stealing Dust from all over Vale. Ichigo thinks they don't need his help since they are pushing him back but Roman shotes a shipping crate above him and is about to fall above the two Faunus. The black haired one expertly back flips and dodges it. The blonde ones rolls and lands on his stomach. Ichigo sees the blond turn around and about to be shoot by Roman. Ichigo puts his hood on and moves to intervene. Ichigo Flash Steps in front of Roman.

"What the-" Roman dosen't get to chance to finish when Ichigo unleashed one incredibly powered punch to his gut. So hard that it sent him flying towards the shipping containers behind him and leaving a dent on the container as he falls to the ground. Ichigo turns around and about to offer his hand to the blonde when he sees two bullheads heading towards his direction and trying to fire at him. Ichigo flash steps in front of a building while Sun got cover behind a container.

Ichigo grabs Zangestu over his shoulder and unleashes two of his weakest nameless Getsuga's at the ships and it splits the bullhead's in half. Ichigo notices another Bullhead arrive and is about to take a container of Dust. So, Ichigo Flash Steps above the Bullhead, while wrapping Zangestu in bandages, and lets gravity lets him fall towards the glass cockpit and crashes through it. He then proceeds to beat the shit out of everyone in the Bullhead then kicks open the side door of the Bullhead and Flash Steps out of it before it crashed and exploded. Ichigo looks around for Roman but notices Bullheads already a long ways away from him.

 _'Damn. I can't fly or else the two of them will ask questions. You got lucky this time, Torchwick.'_ Ichigo thinks as he is approached by Blake and Sun.

"Hey, thanks ma-" Sun is cut off when someone yells.

"BLAKE!' Ichigo hears someone yell from behind him.

Ichigo turns around and sees a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, a red cloak with cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to your shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch, and lastly she has a silver rose emblem on her belt. _'Hmmm. Why do I feel like I have met her before?'_ Ichigo thinks as he switches his gaze to the other girl.

Next to her is a short girl, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore an blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. _'She feels... Strange. Even more strange than the regular people in this world.'_

"Ruby!" Ichigo hears, the now named girl, Blake yell.

"Tell me what happened! Who is that guy with the hood? Why is that blonde haired guy that we saw earlier with you? Why does this place look its been through a battle? Why are there people unconscious on the floor? When did you take your bow off? Why are-" Ruby gets cut off by Blake.

"Ok! Ok! Just calm down and i'll explain everything!" Blake yells.

Blake then proceeds to tell how Sun and her meet, to why they were here, to why this place looks like a battleground, to pretty much everything.

While Blake was explaining everything to Ruby and Penny, in the sidelines Sun and Ichigo were talking.

"Hey man, thanks for saving me. I'm Sun, student of Haven. You?" Sun asks.

"Ichigo. Remnant Wanderer," Ichigo replies as he pulls down his hood.

"Remnant Wanderer? What does that mean?" Sun asks.

 **Flashback**

 **One day ago...**

Ichigo was trying to sleep in a abandoned building when something hit him. Mentally.

 _'Shit! What's my backstory? I got my powers down but my backstory? I technically don't exist. Ok, just think.'_

 **A few hours later...**

 _'Ok I think I got it. I lived outside of the Kingdoms protection and I lived in a village called Karakura. I lived with my single mother. I learned the basics of my skills from my mom's friend, Kisuke. Kisuke and I made my weapon. The rest I learned by myself. One day a horde Grimm appeared and wiped out my village. I was the only survivor. Since then I have wandered Remnant._ _A sound proof backstory. Sweet.'_ Ichigo thinks as he prepares to go to sleep. You may be wondering why Ichigo left out his father. Well, he left out his father... Ok, Ichigo didn't really have an excuse. He just didn't want to explain or talk about his how ridiculous his father is.

 **Flashback end**

"It means exactly what it means. I wander Remnant. When I was little I lived in a village outside of the protection from the Kingdoms and one day a horde of Grimm attacked the village and killed everybody. My mother held back the Grimm so that I could escape. She died. I never knew about my father. I didn't have father growing up." Ichigo said as he looked to the ground.

Even if he lied about the whole story, he didn't lie about losing his mother. His mother died protecting him from Grand Fisher. He will never forget her.

"Oh. Sorry man. Didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Sun said with an apologetic face.

"Don't worry. I got over it. So what were you two during here and who are those two?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we were investigating if the White Fang was stealing Dust. Blake over there didn't want to believe it so we waited here so see if anyone came to steal them. As you can see they did. Blake was just in denial that the White Fang weren't doing this because she use to be in the White Fang... Whoops."

"Hey, no worries. I don't judge by Race. Continue." said Ichigo.

"Hopefully she won't get mad at me. Oh well. Anyway that red head is the leader of her team but I don't now that other girl." replied Sun.

"I see." Ichigo said, remembering reading a little about academies.

The girls just finished they conversation when suddenly Ruby was in front of Ichigo and left behind a trail of rose pedals. Ichigo had a look of surprise on his face since she was incredibly fast.

"Thank you for helping my teammate!" Ruby said as she bowed her head.

Ichigo looked surprised but then his face went into a small smile.

"Hey, no problem. You can stop bowing your head. Makes me feel old." Ichigo said.

Ruby looks at Ichigo and was about to say something when she suddenly had a look of utter shock. Ichigo looked confused at this and turns around and looks around but finds nothing out of ordinary. Everyone else also had a face of confusion.

"Ruby. Ruby! RUBY!" Blake yells and Ruby zaps back into life.

"Oh my gosh! You look just like my uncle! Like a lot! Are-" Ichigo got cut off when police cars suddenly arrived.

After explaining everything that to them Ruby was about to approach Ichigo to talk again when all of a sudden she sees a white haired and a blonde girl and rushes towards them.

The white haired girl wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She also wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles.

The blonde haired girl wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She also wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She also wears fingerless black gloves.

Ichigo was about to go ask if something was wrong but an officer approaches him.

"Sir. Someone wants to speak with you. We need to take you back to the station." said the officer.

"What! Am I getting arrested?" Ichigo asked with a scowl on his face.

"No. The headmaster of Beacon wants to meet you and has asked us to take you to him." replied the officer.

"The headmaster? Why does he want to see me?" asked Ichigo with a confused look.

"He did not say. All he said was that he wanted to meet you so he is going to be at the station when we get there," said the officer.

 _'Great. Some Headmaster wants to meet me all of a sudden? Might as well get this over with.'_ Ichigo thinks.

"Alright then. Lets go,m" Ichigo says as he gets into the back seat of the cop car.

 **At the Police Station**

Currently, Ichigo is in an interrogation room. He is waiting for the Headmaster.

 _'Speak of the devil,'_ Ichigo thinks as the door opens.

Ichigo sees a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He also has a mug with hot chocolate.

But as the man enters Ichigo sees another person enter.

Ichigo sees a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. _'Huh. Why does that lady seem familiar?'_ Ichigo asks himself.

Ozpin takes a seat across from Ichigo and Glynda is standing next to him.

"Well, who are you young man?" asks Ozpin while sipping on his hot chocolate.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

 _'Hmmm. Why does that name feel similar? Probably my imagination,'_ Glynda thinks.

"And how did you do this?" Ozpin says he shows video of Ichigo taking out Roman and the Bullhead

"Mostly self taught. My mom's friend taught me the basics. The rest I learned by myself," Ichigo replies, sorta telling the truth.

" Hmmm. I would also like to know why you aren't in any records. It's like you don't exist."

"Well I lived outside the kingdoms most of my life. I lived with a single mother. I never grew up with a dad. She described him as rude, blunt, cynical, sometimes crass, and foul mouthed. She also said he's always drunk. But she also said he was very strong," Ichigo lies. _' I think I better mention one of my parents have red eyes. That would pretty strange if I got red eyes but none of my parents had red eyes.'_ " She also said that I got my red eyes and black hair from him." Ichigo said

As soon as Ichigo said that he heard something break. Ichigo looks at the two people and sees complete utter shock across their faces. So in shock that Ozpin dropped his mug. Ichigo is confused why they had this reaction. _' Did I say something strange? No I didn't. So why are they like that?"_ Ichigo questions in his head.

 **In Glynda's Mind...**

 _' . . HE HAS A FUCKING CHILD. A FUCKING CHILD! AND HE LEFT HIM TO THE MOTHER?! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN! HE HAS CROSSED THE LINE! DOES HE EVEN FUCKING NOW?! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF HE KNOWS. I'M STILL FUCKING GOING TO KILL HIM! OH GODDDDDDDD!-'_

 **In Ozpin's Mind**

 _'Oh. Qrow is going to go crazy. Hopefully Glynda does not kill him when she see him. I'll pray for your soul, Qrow.'_

 **Regular pov**

"Um. Hello?" Ichigo questions.

Both snap put of their gazes but now Glynda has a VERY angry expression on her face. Ichigo got a little intimidated when he saw this. _'Christ! She looks like she might charge me at any moment!'_ Ichigo thinks.

Ozpin still has his calm expression.

"Yes. Please continue your story."

"Um. Okay. Anyway, a couple of years Grimm invaded the village and everyone died. My mother fought and bought me enough to escape. She died. Now I just wander Remnant," Ichigo says with a sad expression since he mother did die, just not the way he told them.

They both then had sad expressions. But then Glynda's expression somehow became even angrier than before. Ichigo was scared at this point.

"Well I think I have a proposition." Ozpin says as he turns to Glynda whose expression changed to angry to a look of understanding.

"I would like to invite you to an join our school to become a Huntsman." Ozpin says.

Ichigo was shocked. _'Go to school?! To become a Huntsman?! Well, what do I have to lose? I have the power to protect people might as well become a Huntsman. Hell, maybe I can research about traveling to other world or something. And they should have a library too,'_ Ichigo thinks.

"I think i'll take you up your offer." Ichigo says.

Ozpin and Glynda now had small smiles on their faces.

"Glad to hear it. How old are you by the way?" Ozpin asks

"Oh i'm 15," replies Ichigo.

Once again they both had surprised expression before Ozpin returned to a normal calm expression while Glynda had an angry expression. Again.

"Alright meet us at Beacon Academy in two days. We will meet you had the entrance of the school. And be prepared for an entrance exam."

"Alright. Thanks for the opportunity," Ichigo replied

"No problem, young man." Glynda says as they all head out of the police station.

 **One day later**

It was another day of classes today like any other day in Beacon Academy. Team RWBY just entered their dorm room after a day of classes and were about to get changed to head into Vale when Ruby's scroll rung. Someone was trying to call her.

 _'Huh? I don't recognize the number,'_ Ruby sees and decides to answer.

"Ruby?" She immediately recognizes the voice.

"Uncle Qrow! Why are you calling me and how did you have this number and when did you get a scroll? You said you didn't have one," Ruby said with a cute pout on her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway do you have Yang there with you?" Qrow said.

"Yeah. She is in the bathroom putting on her makeup. Why?" Ruby asks.

"Well can you go into the bathroom and go into speaker so you both can hear me? It's important," Qrow asks.

"Sure!" Ruby said as she quickly entered the bathroom and put on speaker.

"Ruby? What are you doing?" Yang said.

"It's Uncle Qrow! He said he had something important to say so he asked me to put on speaker phone so we both could hear it," Ruby said.

"Uncle? Is it really you?" Yang asks.

"Yeah it's me Yang," Qrow said.

"Well, what is so important that you had to call us?" Yang asks.

"Well lets see. I um have a son. Might," Qrow said, bluntly.

...

...

...

"WHAT!" Ruby and Yang Yell

 **And Cut! Man that took me a while but got it done. Tell me what you guys(or girls) thinks and i'll see you in the next chapter where Ichigo will do the Initiation!**


	4. Initiation

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestion. It seems more people are leaning on the harem option so i'll probably be doing it. Also I forgot that the students take a vacation during the shows so i'll just say that they don't have vacations between semesters. On with the Chapter!**

Talking: "It is raining."

Thoughts: 'Is it cold?'

Writer Notes: ( Just google it )

 **Day of Initiation**

Ichigo was nervous. Not about school, but about the initiation. He barely arrived at this world 6 days ago and he was about to take an initiation to enter a school that teaches things that he probably had no idea about. Yeah, that might complicate things. So, Ichigo spent those two days just researching even more. He woke up early, found the public library, and read. So, you can see how Ichigo was nervous about scoring a terrible score. But, since this was a combat school, Ichigo hoped there was some kinda physical test. He would be able to score pretty well, if not perfect, on the physical test. If there even is a physical test. If not, then he just hoped all that researching paid off on the written test.

How wrong he was.

Currently, Ichigo is on a airship that will take him to Beacon when a Hologram of Glynda appeared.

 _'Hey isn't that the lady that was with the Headmaster yesterday?'_ Ichigo questions himself.

"Hello Ichigo, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You have been chosen to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as a future Huntsman it is your duty to uphold it. Professor Ozpin and I will be waiting at the entrance of the school. From there we will take you to the Initiation area. We hope you the best of luck," the hologram of Glynda says.

But when Ichigo heard the name 'Glynda' he swore he could have heard that name before.

 _'Glynda. Where have I heard that name before? I swear I have... Oh shit! I remember now! It was that name of that little girl I saved!... Wait... If that's the same of the girl I saved...Then i've been to this world before?!... No, it's probably just a coincidence. Not a lot of people have green eyes like the little girl... Shit, that lady had green eyes. Fuck, could it just be another person named Glynda who also has green eyes? No, that's way too convenient. Ok. Just think. I was invading Soul Society when I tripped and landed in the world of the living. Or I think I did. I never did investigate the area. I just assumed that I landed in the world of the living. But there was a door that leaded to the Dangai. But I landed in here through the Garganta instead of the Dangai. Maybe it works differently in the Garganta. If you fall in the Garganta it is a one way trip to here. No coming back. Maybe. I'm not sure. But then I accidentally landed here two times. The second time I saved a girl with blonde hair and a girl with a red hood. Kinda like the people back in the...Shit! There was a girl wearing a hood and a blond girl with purple eyes. Just like the kids I saved! Then that means that they are the same people I saved?! But, that means time here is way different! I guess time flows here differently than in my world. Great. Just great. Thank god Glynda didn't recognize me. She was little so she probably doesn't remember me. It seems that the girl in the hood didn't recognize me either. Good. Hopefully the other blonde doesn't recognize me. It could be disastrous if she somehow recognizes me. I'll just say she's crazy. How could I look like the guy who rescued you all those years ago? Wouldn't I age? Didn't he have orange hair? Yeah. Questions like that will prove that i'm not that guy. Even though I am. Just... Try not too much attention to the issue, unless they recognize me,'_ Ichigo thinks as the airship lands and Ichigo makes his way and gazes at the school.

 _'Damn. This school is impressive,'_ Ichigo thinks with a look of awe as he looks at the prestigious school.

In front of the school, Ozpin and Glynda were standing there waiting for him for their new student to arrive.

"Hey Oz, Glynda," Ichigo said as he approaches them after admiring the school.

Glynda's eyebrow twitches when she heard him call her by her first name.

"It's Professor Goodwitch to you Mr. Kurosaki." Glynda states with a stern look on her face while pushing her glasses up. _'Well he definitely inherited his lack of respect for his superiors.'_

"Gotcha. Anyway, so where am I going to take to initiation?" Ichigo asks.

"Follow me, Mr. Kurosaki. I will take you to the Initiation." Ozpin says as he starts walking. Ichigo quickly follows.

Glynda heads off in a different direction.

 **With team RWBY in the Cafeteria...**

"What are you doing?" asks Yang as she leans over Blake's shoulder.

Blake quickly closes her book and replies, "Nothing. Just looking over notes from last semester."

"Lame." Yang says after catching a fruit that was thrown from someone and eating it.

Suddenly an announcement is played.

 **"Attention! Students, if you want, go to the Auditorium. A new student is about to start the Initiation and you can watch their progress there. We normally don't let students enter this late but we made an exception for this student. Have a good day."** Glynda says, ending the announcement quickly.

Suddenly Ruby appears out of no where. "Guys! Guys! Let's watch the new student. Come on!" Rubs says while shaking in excitement.

Suddenly Yang gets excitingly as well.

"Yeah girls! Lets watch!" Yang says with a smile on her face.

Blake and Weiss both look at eachother with the same question in their minds as to why they wanted to go so bad.

"What got you guys so excited?" Blake asks as she looks at them with a curious tone.

"Well what if it's a guy and he's smoking hot?"

"What if he's got this awesome weapon?" Ruby and Yang said simultaneous. Too bad the rest of the team didn't know that they were lying. The real reason was different.

 **Flashback**

 **One day ago...**

"WHAT!" Ruby and Yang both said, obviously both surprised they both might have a cousin.

"What do you mean?" Both of them asked at the same time.

"Well here's what happened." Qrow said as he explains over the phone.

 **Flashback in a Flashback...**

Ichigo just left the police station and Glynda is staring at Ozpin.

"I'll call him." Ozpin simply says as he grabs his scroll and texts Qrow, 'Need to call. Very important. Call as soon as possible.'

"When I see him, he won't be able to make children anymore," Glynda simply said as she leaves the police station.

 _'Sorry Qrow. Your on you own. No one can escape a woman's wrath. Especially Glynda's. But you deserve it.'_ Ozpin thinks with a smile.

 **A few minutes later...**

Ozpin is on an airship that his taking him to Beacon when he receives a phone call.

 _'Qrow.'_ Ozpin thinks as he presses the answer button.

"Oz. What is it? What's so important that you had to text me to call you?" Qrow says.

"You have a son." Ozpins says bluntly.

...

...

...

"Okay Oz. Get serious here. Why did you really call me?" Qrow asks, not really believing Ozpin.

"I am serious Qrow. You have a son. I just talked to him and his mother described you perfectly. He said he never grew up with a father. He then was orphaned when his mother died protecting him from Grimm. Did you know Qrow?" Ozpin asked seriously.

"Are you serious Oz? Are you absolutely serious? Are you saying that I, Qrow Branwen, have a son?" Qrow asks seriously.

"Yes."

"Are you absolutly sure?"

"Not many people can describe you perfectly while also looking like you."

...

...

...

"Oh god. How? Why? God Why? Who was it? Sophia? Emma? Olivia? Ava? Isabella? Mia? Zoe? Lily? Emily? Madelyn? Madison? Chole? Charlotte? Aubrey? Avery? Abigail? Kaylee? Layla? Harper? Ella? Amelia? Arianna? Riley? Aria? Hailey? Hannah? Aaliyah? Evelyn? Mackenzie? Adalyn? Ellie? Brooklyn? Scarlett? Grace? Anna? Isabelle? Natalie? Kaitlyn? Lillian? Sarah? Audrey? Elizabeth? Leah? Annabelle? Kylie? Mila? Mila? Claire? Victoria? Maya? Lila? Elena? Lucy? Savannah? Gabriella? Callie? Alaina? Sophie?Makayla? Kennedy? Sadie? Skyler? Allison? Caroline? Charlie? Penelope? Alyssa? Peyton? Samantha? Liliana? Bailey? Maria? Reagan? Violet? Ellyn? Adeline? Eva? Stella? Keira? Katherine? Vivian? Alice? Alexandra? Camilla? Kayla? Alexis? Sydney? Kaelyn? Jasmine? Julia? Cora? Lauren? Piper? Gianna? Paisley? Bella? London? Clara? Cadence? C-" Qrow says rapidly, already accepting he has a son since Ozpin never screws around and takes everything seriously. It also didn't help that he has been having sex since he has entered Beacon.

"Qrow. Look, as soon as your done with your work come over and meet your son. He will be taking the Initiation in two days. Do you want me to tell him or not?" Ozpin asks.

"...No. I'll tell him when I get there...Does Glynda know?" Qrow asks with fear in his voice.

"...Yes. But you deserve it." Ozpin said, confirming Qrow's fear.

"...Yeah, I know. I didn't know, Oz. It's the truth. I didn't. But it still doesn't excuse what I did to that kid. Maybe his mother would still be alive if I had been there. I guess my sexual adventures finally got to me. Dammit."

"It isn't your fault. She didn't tell. Probably because she could't find you." Ozpin guessed.

"Yep, you are probably right. Do you think he will hate me when he finds out?" Qrow asks.

"...I'm not sure. I still don't know him enough." Qzpin answers truthfully.

"Okay. I'm gonna call Ruby and tell her about this. Oh why. Later Oz." Qrow says as he hangs up.

 **Flashback in a flashback end**

"And that is what happened." Qrow says, ending his story.

"Are you saying that the guy I met yesterday is my cousin?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Qrow said.

"That's...AWESOME! We gotta tell him and introduce the family and-" Ruby got cut off.

"Ruby. Yes, it is nice that we have more family, but right now i'm kinda mad at you Uncle. I mean he didn't even have a father and his mother his dead. He just wandered Remnant, not really having a goal. I know it wasn't your fault. But still. He is probably gonna punch you when he finds out. ." Yang said with red eyes while clenching her fists.

"Yeah. He probably is. Look, don't tell him about us being related to him." Qrow said.

"What? Why?" Ruby asks, also asking the question Yang was gonna ask.

"I want to tell him. He will probably go into an anger rage when he finds out about me. If he does then I will just let him hit me. I deserve it anyway."

Ruby has a look of understanding as well as Yang.

"Alright, but you better get here quick." Ruby said with a cute pout.

"Yeah, I agree with Ruby on that." Yang said with a smile, reverting back to her not angry state.

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys that in case you wanted to meet your cousin." Qrow said.

"Heck yeah I do! Yang?" Ruby said with a smile.

"Yeah. I want to meet this cousin of ours as well." Yang said with as smile.

 **Flashback end**

Blake looks at Weiss, who merely shrugs.

"We have nothing better to do." Weiss says as she get out of her seat.

Blake sighs and gets out of her chair and follows her team to the auditorium.

 **In the Auditorium**

Team RWBY just arrived and saw Team JNPR waving at them to sit next to them.

"Hey guys! You guys gonna watch the Initiation too?" Ruby asks while sitting next to Team JNPR.

"Yeah. We got nothing better to do." Jaune says.

 **Beacon Cliffs...**

"Ichigo, this platform will launch you into the Emerald Forest. After you land, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to kill everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your Initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing a relic. Grab it and return to the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asks.

"Is there a written portion of the initiation?" Ichigo asks while standing on the platform.

"No." Ozpin says.

Ichigo runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

 _'All that time wasted.'_

"Any other questions?" Ichigo said nothing.

"Good luck." Ozpin says as Ichigo is sent through the air

 _'Awwww. The fresh air feels nice.'_ Ichigo thinks as he flys through the air.

 **In the Auditorium**

"Hey, is that guy going by himself?" Jaune asks.

"OHHHH! What if he makes pancakes?" asks Nora.

"Nora." said Ren with a sigh

"I have to agree with Jaune. Is it just him?" Pyrrha asked, surprised that the new student was going by himself.

"It looks like it." Weiss said as she stares at the screen showing Ichigo.

"That's dangerous. Going with a team is dangerous but going by yourself? That doesn't stack well in his favor" Weiss added.

"Hey, isn't that the guy that was on the dock?" Blake said.

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo quickly Flash Steps to ground floor and starts heading north.

As Ichigo heads north, he notices no Grimm.

 _'Is lady luck on my side today?'_ Ichigo questions himself as he walks around the forest. _'Man, I can't believe I wasted all that time studying to get into this school. I have the worst luck-'_ Ichigo cuts himself off as he sees a clearing in front of him and an abandoned temple. _' Guess not,'_ Ichigo says as he approaches the temple.

Ichigo walks inside the abandoned temple and finds... A red rock.

 _'Seriously? This is the relic? A rock?... Don't question it. Just roll with it.'_ Ichigo thinks as he grabs the rock.

Suddenly Ichigo hears growling all around him.

Ichigo looks around and sees 10 Death Stalkers surrounding him.

 _'Great.'_

 **In the Auditorium**

"There is no way that guy in going to make it." Weiss said, concluding he was not going to survive this encounter and die.

"You don't know that! We just saw him teleport. He could use that to escape!" replies Ruby, not believing that her cousin would die.

"True. But right now his chance at survival is very low. Besides, we don't know how far his teleport can reach." Pyrrha said, analyzing his ability.

"I have faith that he will survive." Yang said with a smile.

"Yeah! I go with Yang!" Ruby said with a smile of her own.

"I hope I don't see someone die today." Jaune said, getting nautious that he was about to watch someone die.

 **With Ichigo**

Currently, Ichigo was running away from the Death Stalkers. He hasn't tried this move so he decided that this was as good a time as any time to try it. Ichigo continues running until he sees a destroyed building up ahead and a destroyed bridge. He stops right in front of the destroyed bridge and turns around, unwrapping Zangestu. He raises his blade over his head and unleashes a his weakest nameless Getsuga.

It took a lot to surprise Ozpin. So when he saw Ichigo launch an attack, cutting through the Death Stalkers like butter, and created the biggest Mushroom Cloud he had ever seen, he definitely was surprised. _'How strong will you become Ichigo Kurosaki and how strong are you now?'_ Ozpin says in his mind.

 **In the Auditorium...**

Everyone who was watching was in utter shock. Even Glynda.

 _'How? How did he do that? He is able to create a Dust explosion of magnitude?! It could only be Dust since he just teleported right in front off us! Even I don't know how to do that. And I am a master of Dust Manipulation! Ir was it Dust?... You have gained my attention Ichigo Kurosaki.'_ Glynda thinks with a impressed and frustrated look.

Team RWBY and JUPR were in similar thoughts.

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE THAT! HE HAS A FREAKING AWESOME SWORD AND HE JUST CREATED THE MOST AWESOMEST EXPLOSION I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE." Ruby exclaims with stars in her eyes.

"How was he able to do that?! I can't do that with my Dust. So how did he?" Said Weiss to herself. Obviously frustrated, while also coming to the same conclusion as Glynda that it could be Dust.

"Oh hell yeah! Me and the new guy are just going to get along just fine." Yang said with a crazed smile.

 _'Don't mess with new guy. Got it.'_ Jaune thinks to himself as a nervous sweat glides down his face.

Pyrrha says nothing but has a clearly impressed expression.

"REN! DID YOU SEE THAT?! HE HAS TO TELL ME HIS SECRET SO I CAN BREAK LEGS MORE AWESOMELY." Nora exclaims with star in her eyes. Just like Ruby.

Ren and Blake reactions was less noticeable but was still there.

 _'That is impressive. I wonder how he used the Dust. Or is it Dust?'_ Ren thinks.

 _'Incredible. That kind of talent for Dust is inconceivable!...'_ Blake thinks in her mind.

 **And cut! Tell me what you guys think and i'll will se you in the next chapter!**


	5. School

**Onwards to the chapter!**

 **Ichigo as just arrived on the cliff next to Ozpin...**

Ichigo hands Ozpin the relic.

"Nice work Ichigo. I'm sure you will pass with flying colors," Ozpin said with a smile.

"Thanks Oz. So, am I going to be on a team or not?" Ichigo asks, curious if he was gonna join a team.

"Actually, I have a proposition. Since you have displayed such skill for at such a young age, I was thinking that you could be on a one man team," Ozpin said.

 _'Glynda is not going to like this idea,'_ Ozpin thinks.

"So, I just get a dorm room to myself?" Ichigo asks.

"Yes, you will," Ozpin says

 _'Hmmmm. I never really worked in a team. I invaded Soul Society with my friends but we all went our separate ways as soon as we landed and we didn't really focus on teamwork. The same thing happened when we invaded Hueco Mundo. We just focused on improving ourselves. It would be nice to have backup but then if I have to use Bankai my teammates would start asking questions. I also don't really want to get too attached to this place. But if I do, I could just take the Dangai. Hmmm. I think it would be for the best if I did stay by myself,'_ Ichigo concludes in his mind.

"Yeah, I think i'll take you up on your proposition." Ichigo says.

"Excellent. Follow me and I will show you to your dorm room." Ozpin says as he heads off to Beacon Academy while Ichigo follows.

"So, Ichigo, could you care to indulge to your headmaster what that blue attack was?" Ozpin asks as they walk.

"Ahhh. That was my Dust attack." Ichigo says, lying.

"Interesting," Ozpin says as he looks at Ichigo.

"Yeah, a friend of mine taught me how," Ichigo says as he remembers Zangestu teaching him.

 _'Hmmm. That move was very destructive. It could easily destroy a huge part of Vale, but I don't think Ichigo would do that,'_ Ozpin thinks as he looks at Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo and Ozpin just arrived at his dorm room.

"This is your room. If you every need help with anything, ask team RWBY or JNPR. Team RWBY is just to your right and JNPR is across from them. Classes start tomorrow. I will send you your school outfit and Schedule later in the day. By any chance do you have a scroll?" Ozpin asks.

"No, I don't actually," Ichigo says, remembering about scrolls when researching.

"Then I will send you a scroll as well." Ozpin says as he takes a sip of hot chocolate.

"I would help you more, but I have file in your paperwork and meet an old friend, so I will wish you a good day to you, Ichigo." Ozpin says as he walks away.

"Alright then. See ya." Ichigo says as he enter his dorm and closes the door.

Ichigo looks around the room and sees the basics. A table, a window, a shelf on the wall, a bathroom with the essentials, and a bed. Not only did he have a bed but he had and extra three more.

 _'Well, at least I have this room all to myself,'_ Ichigo thinks as he heads into the bathroom.

' _Time for shower.'_

* * *

 _'Shit, now what do I do?'_ Ichigo thinks as he step out of the shower while drying his hair with his towel.

' _Still have a couple of hours before nightfall. I should probably acquaint myself with the school,'_ Ichigo thinks as he looks outside through the window.

Ichigo dries himself off and puts his clothes on.

Ichigo then leaves his dorm. First, Ichigo finds the cafeteria. Ichigo was impressed with the size of the cafeteria. But, other than size, it was pretty basic. Second, Ichigo explored the inner halls of Beacon Academy.

 _'Damn, this place is even bigger than I thought.'_

Due to Ichigo's unfamiliarity with the school, he get lost. Fortunately, he was able to figure out where he was going and then headed to where the library due to him asking some students. The library was massive. It was probably the biggest library Ichigo had ever went to. Not saying much since he never really went to find libraries in Karakura unless he had to research something. But he would just go to his school's library which was pretty small. But it didn't even compare to this one. They really went all out building this school. _'Wonder what the upstairs is like,'_ Ichigo thinks as he he heads upstairs.

 _'Books_ everywhere. Just like the first floor. _And a...A computer! Yes! Finally!'_ Ichigo thinks as he sees a computer on a table.

 _'Alright, what should I''_

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!"

"I deploy, the Atlesian Air Fleet!"

"*gasp*"

"Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly! *airplane noises*"

"You fiend!"

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn."

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you activated my trap card!

"Wheeeeeeee!"

"Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or a higher Fatal Feather will slice your armies in two!"

"But, if you roll a six or lower the Nevermore will turn on your own forces."

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take."

...

"HAH!"

"NOOOOOOOO, MY FEARLESS SOLDIERS!"

"Eh, most of them were probably androids."

"Goodbye my friends. You will be avenged."

"Not until I draw my rewards, which are doubled this round, thanks to the Mistral trade route!"

"Bah!"

"Oh! And what's this? The Smugglers of Wind's Path?!"

"BAH! BAH, I SAY!"

"Looks like I'm taking two cards from your hands!"

"HAVE YOU NO HEART!?"

"Noooo..."

But, he really couldn't focus when he heard people screaming.

"Well Weiss, it's your turn!"

"I have... Absolutely no idea what's going on."

"Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus!"

 _'Shut up.'_

"That sound dumb."

"See... You've got Sandstorm, Dessert Scavenge-Oh!Oh! Resourceful Raider! See now you can take Ruby's discard air fleet-

"Noooo..."

"-and put it in your hand!"

"Okay...?"

 _'Shut the hell up.'_

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance boost against natural hazards, you could use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom! Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war."

"And that means...?"

"Your just three moves away form conquering Remnant!"

"*gasp* YES! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDREN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS-!"

 _'SHUT THE HELL UP!'_

"Trap card."

"Huh?"

"Your armies have been destroyed."

"I hate this game of emotions we play!"

"Stay strong, Weiss. We'll make it through this together."

"Shut up! Don't touch me!"

"Alright Blake, your-"

"HEY! CAN YOU-" Ichigo says as he walks towards where he heard the yelling until stopped when he recognized all four of the people sitting at the table.

"Hey, I remember all of you from the docks," Ichigo says when all of a sudden the red hooded girl is in front of him. Seemingly forgetting her sour mood.

"OH MY GOSH! Hi! My name is Ruby! We met a couple of days ago at the docks! Anyway... Can I see your sword!? How did you do that massive explosion?! Is teleportation your semblance?! What else can you do?! By the way i'm-" Ruby was cut off when Yang quickly appeared next to her and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ruby!" Yang said as she took her hand of her mouth. Ruby now had a embarrassed look.

"Sorry about her. Anyway my name is Yang and this is my little sister Ruby." Yang said as she pats Ruby on the head. _'I feel the strangest sense of Déjà vu. Probably my imagination.'_ Yang thinks.

"Yang!" Ruby says as she tries to swat Yang's hand away from her head.

Ichigo tiles his head in confusion, then smiles.

 _'They remind me of Yuzu.'_ Ichigo thinks.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Sorry to disturb you but, can you please quiet down?" Ichigo asks.

Ruby's face now matched the color of her cape.

"Opppps? Sorry about that. We didn't mean to upset you." Ruby said as she looked down at the floor with a sad expression.

"*sigh* It's alright. Don't get sad all of a sudden."

"Ruby then smiles sheppeshily and then rememners, "Oh My Gosh! You didn't even now what happened at the docks haven't you?!"

"Actually, Sun ex-"

"Ok, here's what happened."

 **One long explanation later**

"I see." Ichigo says, letting them just explain again then stopping them.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Ichigo says as he turns he gaze to Blake who was still sitting at the table.

"Thanks." Blake said with a smile.

Suddenly Weiss got out her chair and approaches Ichigo.

"Ichigo, was it? My name is Weiss Schnee, as I am sure Ruby and Yang have said during their story. Back to what to what Ruby was saying earlier, I am curious as to how you created that explosion," Weiss says as she get closer to Ichigo.

"That was Dust," Ichigo simply said.

...

...

...

...

"Really." Weiss said.

"What? Something wrong?" Ichigo asked, not sure what was wrong with his explanation.

"No, nothing is wrong. I am just curious how you were able to create that huge explosion with no large amount of Dust. I am VERY curious." Weiss said, emphasizing the 'very' in her sentence.

"Sorry, no telling." Ichigo said.

"We will see about that." Weiss said as she was already thinking how she might be able to acquire the information.

"Wait... you guys mean you guys were watching me throughout my initiation?" Ichigo asks, a little taken aback by this information.

"Yeah. Ms. Goodwitch said anybody could watch your progress in the auditorium." Yang said as she crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up to emphasizing them.

Ichigo did not notice.

"How many people were there?" Ichigo asks fearing the question.

"Not many." Weiss said.

Ichigo felt relieved until, "But there is this video." Weiss said as she took out her scroll and played a video

It was of Ichigo unleashing his Getsuga Tenshou during the Initiation. Apparently someone watching the Initiation was recording video.

"How many views?" Ichigo asks already expecting a huge number.

"500 million." Weiss said.

...

...

"Great. Unwanted attention." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"What? You don't like attention?" Weiss asked, not expecting that.

"Not really," Ichigo simply said.

"Anyway, Ichigo! Can you tell me how your clothes look like their glowing?" Ruby asked with an excited face.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing actually." Weiss said.

Ichigo panicked but didn't let it show. Thanks to his book researching he came up with an acceptable excuse.

"Dust infused," Ichigo simply said.

"Interesting. So you rely on Dust heavily." Weiss said with a calculating gaze.

"You could say that." Ichigo said when two new people started walking towards them.

"Hey! Ichigo! I didn't think I'd find you here." Sun says as he approuches them.

"Sun? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asks.

"I thought since you and Blake go here I thought I could chill with you guys for today. I saw the video so that's why I know. Remind me never to fight you. Anyway, I brought Neptune with me." Sun replied as he gestured towards Neptune.

 _'Blue hair? Everyone in this world have strange colors. But I can't really complain since I use to have orange hair.'_

"Sup." Neptune said.

While everyone was talking with each other Yang was in her own world.

 _'He didn't notice my breasts?! Impossible! How?! Is he that oblivious to them or is it that he's seen much bigger breasts than my own?! I was just doing it to see how he would react. I wasn't planning him not to notice them at all! Well he is kinda hot- No! Bad Yang! He is related to you! You can't suck him dry like a water bottle on a hot day. He face looks nice though. I noticed when a smiled at us earlier. I could kiss- NOOO! What did I just say! You can't do that! He is my cousin! Well they do let you marry a cousin if-NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Stop thinking! You'll just somehow convince yourself somehow! I wonder if he has-'_ Yang was cut off from her thoughts when Ruby asked something.

"Yang? Are you okay? You are kinda just staring off into space." Ruby said as she waves her hands in front of Yang's face.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Yang said, thanking Ruby for interrupting her disturbing thought.

"Well, I should be going. I wanted to read since this is a library and the only reason I came here was to ask if you guys could keep quiet." Ichigo says, as he starts turning to walk away.

"Come on Ichigo! Let's hang out for today! Please!" Ruby asks entering her kawaii, puppy dog face.

Ichigo struggles against this face. He has faced this numerous times with Yuzu. And like those times, he has failed to resist it.

"Alright, I'll hang out with you guys." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Actually, I think i'll sit this one out." Blake says as she leaves.

Everyone looks puzzled by this but everyone just waves it off, except for Sun whose seemed a little sad but quickly covered it up.

"Anyway, who are those people?" Ichigo asks as he points to team JNPR.

"Oh! That's JNPR! Let me introduce you to them." Ruby says as she drags Ichigo towards them.

The rest of the day Ichigo spent his time with Team RWY, JNPR, Sun, and Neptune.

* * *

 _'What a day. Thanks to Ruby, dragging me all over the place, I'm beat,'_ Ichigo says as he enters his dorm and prepares to fall asleep when he notices something odd.

 _'That's strange. Why do I feel someone below the school? And why does that person Reishi feel...broken. Like it's missing. I can barely feel them too. Just barely. If I wasn't paying attention, I would have missed it. I should ask Ozpin tomorrow. Besides I don't know the world enough to figure out what is strange, and what is normal. Maybe there is a basement or something to the school.'_ Ichigo thinks as he prepares for sleep.

* * *

The next day Ichigo goes to his first class, Doctor Oobleack's history class. Ichigo quickly finds out that the man is able to talk rapidly, without taking in breaths and is always with a cup of coffee. _'Why do I always find the strangest people,'_ Ichigo questions himself.

The next class was Goodwitch's sparring class. Ichigo really wasn't paying attention to the class when all of a sudden, "Ichigo Kurosaki and Cardin Winchester! Please come to the sparring arena." Glynda shoutes.

Ichigo looked at Cardin and he could already tell he could win without using his sword. So, Ichigo just Flash Steps in the arena without his weapon.

"Ichigo, why aren't you grabbing your gear?" Glynda questions.

"Won't need it." Ichigo simply says.

Ms. Goodwitch became a little annoyed but pushed it back.

 _'If he gets hurt, it's on him.'_ Glynda says in her mind.

"Yeah? We'll see about that." Cardin answers arrogantly as he enter's the arena.

"Mr. Windchester, due to Ichigo still not being in the school system, I can't display his Aura, so please try not to kill him." Glynda says as she stares at her scroll.

 _'We'll see about that,'_ Cardin thinks arrogantly.

"READY, START!" Glynda exclaims.

As soon as she said that, Cardin charged at Ichigo with his mace held high and swung down as he reached him. Ichigo expertly side-stepped that attack, making Cardin's mace hit the floor. Cardin picked up his mace again and swung to hit Ichigo across the head. Ichigo merely bended backwards to avoid the attack.

* * *

Glynda was a teacher and a Huntress. She has been in many battles and gained experience. So, when she found out Qrow had a son, she obviously flipped. But after that, she knew Qrow's son must have some talent for fighting since he has been traveling Remnant by himself and being the son of Qrow. She purposely choose Cardin since he was one of the weaker students. She expected Ichigo to at least break a sweat. But this, this, is what she was not expecting. Ichigo was merely avoiding all of Cardin's hits, like if he wan't even paying attention to him at all. Side-stepping, rolling, dogging all of his hits. And that's all he was doing. Never fighting back. Never drawing his weapon. That was it.

Even amongst the second and third years, they would have to at least pay attention to him. But Ichigo was not doing that at all. He looked like he was bored. Not even trying. That is something only the most skilled Huntsman or Huntress are able to do. Like the teacher's of Beacon. He was clearly on another level than Cardin. Perhaps even as strong as a teacher of Beacon. That was... Unthinkable. How could this student have obtained such a high amount of skill at the age of 15?! Even if he traveled Remnant by himself, could he have obtained this much skill?! It would certainly take a good fighter to survive Remnant by themselves without any backup or team. Still, it begs the question... Maybe him being in a one-man team was not such a bad idea.

* * *

"Stop...Moving..." Cardin says as he sluggishly tries to hit him in his chest, only to Ichigo side-stepping the attack. Again.

Cardin, being exhausted from trying to hit Ichigo for the past 10 minutes, slowly tries to recover. Ichigo seizes this opportunity. Ichigo quickly Flash Steps behind Cardin and puts him in a choke hold.

"Yield?" Ichigo says as he squeezes Cardin's neck.

"S-S-Scr-" Cardin tries to say as he tries to as he desperately tries to escape.

"Y-Yield! YEILD! YIELD!" Cardin desperately yells as he was about to pass out.

"There. Is that all Glynda?" Ichigo says as he unhands Cardin who was desperately breathing air.

"W-Winner, Ichigo Kurosaki." Glynda says, completely taken aback.

 _'So he has an uncanny ability to manipulate Dust, Knows martial arts, and can teleport. That is a dangerous combination. And he didn't even use his sword. Hopefully he takes more of his mother than his father."_ Glynda calculates in her mind, shocked that Cardin was taken out effortlessly.

Everyone in the stands were shocked.

"So he knows martial arts as well?" Weiss concludes in her mind.

"He is able to do that?! I don't think even Yang can do that!" Ruby said as she was in awe of her cousin.

Yang just crackled her knuckles.

 _'Bring it.'_ Yang said in her mind, relishing in a challenge.

The day went on until finally, classes ended. Ichigo simply went to his room and decided how to work his scroll. By the time he figured how to, it was past curfew. So, Ichigo simply went to sleep. When he would wake up, he would hear of a giant robot attacking traffic and Team RWBY fighting it on the news.

 **Sorry this one took a while. I was taking a break for a day or two then I would start writing again, until I remembered I had to go to this party. By the time I left, it was like 11:00 PM and I was sleepy, so I just went home and slept. Then today, I was distracted with the awesome soundtrack of RWBY. But alas I was able to finish the chapter. Tell me what you guys think!**


	6. New Technique And Dance Preparation

**Thanks for the reviews! Now on to the chapter!**

Talking: "It is raining."

Thoughts: 'Is it cold?'

Writer Notes: ( Just google it )

 **Early in the morning**

Ichigo has woken up early. That's due to his dad always ambushing him early in the mornings. So when he woke up, he prepared for an attack. But none came. Since Ichigo still had 4 hours left before school, he tried to sleep. But it never came.

 _'What am I doing. I somehow have ended up in another world and have started attending a school in this other world. They have different customs and different everything pretty much everything. Naming your kinds have colors? That's strange but I get my they did it. People are discriminated against just because they have animal parts. THAT is fucking ridiculous._ _Seriously? People discriminate other people just because they have animal parts? God that's fucking stupid. And what about Dust as well? We never had Dust in my world. Maybe someone failed to mention to me that we had ANOTHER world that is connected to Soul Society. This is just strange. I really shouldn't be surprised anymore. Urahara pretty much trained me not to be surprised. Maybe other Soul Reapers are here. Doubt it, but gotta have hope,'_ Ichigo think, as minutes roll by.

* * *

Ichigo really didn't pay attention at all during classes. He just kept thinking. He was worried that he could never see his family again but he defeated Aizen so they were safe. _'They have dad anyway. He's a Soul Reaper. He can protect Yuzu and Karin,'_ Ichigo thinks, as he gazes off into space.

* * *

Ichigo is now currently in his dorm room. He really didn't have anything to do since he had the weekend off. He didn't have any money and he would probably get lost if he went into Vale. He didn't feel like reading and he really was just bored. He decided he was gonna go practice with Zangestu and clear his thoughts in the forest. Ichigo quickly pus his clothes on and puts Zangestu on his hand and makes for the door. He just opened his door when he heard, "Weiss Schnee! Will you accompany me to the dance on Sunday!"

Ichigo walks out the door and looks to his right. He's sees Jaune with a guitar. He guesses he is talking to Weiss since he said her name, but he really didn't care. He just ignored them as he proceeded to leave the building.

* * *

"And lastly, Ichigo Kurosaki," Emerald says, as she gazes at a picture of Ichigo on her scroll.

"Awww. The mysterious individual. What do you know about him?" Cinder asks.

"Nothing. The only thing I got was that he can teleport and he can create massive explosions with his weapon. He also have incredible physical strength," Emerald says as she shows Cinder the footage of the Initiation and of Ichigo fighting Cardin.

"Interesting. Anything else?" Cinder asks.

"Nothing. This guy practically didn't exist until he joined this school. No reports, no sightings. " Emerald said, clearly frustrated not having anything else.

"Hmmmm. Very interesting. He was able to stay off the grid for his entire life until he attended Beacon. That could mean he is also skilled in stealth. He also is skilled enough to create those massive explosions as a first year student. That mastery over Dust for such a young man is very problematic. Add that to his ability to instantly teleport wherever he choses makes him a very dangerous opponent. We don't know what else he could have up his sleeve and we don't know anything about him personally. His lack of existence is already warrant enough to cause problems since we don't know what kind of connections he has. Add him to the list. We should eliminate him before he becomes a problem in the future," Cinder says, as she looks at her dress.

"You could probably take him no problem. He may be strong be you have experience and the Maiden's power," Mercury says.

"We don't know that. He could be related to Ozpin for all we know. Be cautious around him if you meet him. Anybody else?" Cinder asks.

"No. Nobody else," Emerald relied.

* * *

Currently, Ichigo is in the Emerald Forest. He is slicing some trees and practicing a move he has been trying to replicate. He is throwing his blade straight at a tree, like how his hollow threw his blade at him. He needed some sort of mid-range attack without using Getsuga and decided this was the best one. He figured that he try to add that sort of berserk and unpredictability to his style of fighting. While his is more of a 'learn as you go' type of fighting, his hollow was more unpredictable and you had trouble telling where he was gonna strike next. Ichigo decided to add some of his moves to his fighting. Which is why Ichigo was using the cloth on his blade to swing Zangestu and toss him at the trees. He decided to call this move 'Deadly Darts'. Ichigo also learned that if he misses he can use the cloth to mange the sword's direction an try to hit the target once more. He can also quickly retract it by grabbing the cloth and withdraw the blade to just try again.

 _'Damn. This is harder than I thought,'_ Ichigo thinks as he misses a tree and the blade lands on the ground.

Ichigo was about to pull the cloth to make his weapon come to him when he felt a strange sensation. Like something was calling him. Ichigo never felt this sensation before so he was confused.

 _'What is this? It's like something wants me to call it.'_

Unconsciously, Ichigo closed his eyes and held his hand out to try to feel where this sensation was coming from. What came next would surprise Ichigo.

Suddenly, Zangestu flung himself towards Ichigo's hand like Ichigo was a magnet. So when Ichigo felt something on his hand he immediately opened his eyes and was shocked to see Zangestu in his hand.

 _'What the hell?! How the hell did Zangestu just get to my hand? Did it fly towards me? That's...Strange. Let's see if it works again,'_ Ichigo thinks as he lays Zangestu on the floor and takes a few steps away from the sword. Ichigo feels the similar calling again. This time Ichigo held out his hand and still had his eyes opened.

Just like last time, Zangestu sunddenly flung himself towards Ichigo. Ichigo easily caught him.

 _'Sweet. That's very useful. It could easily surprise my enemies. But what should I call it? How about...Chain. Yeah, Chain sound nice.'_ Ichigo thinks with a smile on his face for discovering a new move and recreated an old one.

* * *

The next day Ichigo really didn't know what to do. So he went to the library. As Ichigo enters the library he sees Blake at a terminal. He was about to say 'hi' when all of a sudden she slammed her two arms on the table and left while gazing at the floor. Ichigo really didn't want to deal with a mad Blake so he just let her leave.

* * *

What Ichigo didn't know was that Yang was using a laser pointer to lure Blake away from her terminal and lead her to herself. Blake was angrily stomping and following the laser pointer until it lead her behind a bookshelf. Blake is surprised when she sees Yang.

"Hellooo!" Yang says as she waves at her.

"Wha-" Blake was cut off when Yang said, "We need to talk."

As soon as she said that she dragged Blake with her to a Lecture Hall.

* * *

"Yang, if you are going to tell me to stop you may as well just save your breath," Blake says.

"I don't want you to stop. I want you to slow down," Yang says as she sits cross-legged on the teacher's table.

"We don't have the luxury to slow down," Blake said, increasing getting more annoyed.

"It's not a luxury, it a necessity." Yang said

"The necessity is stopping Torchwick!" Blake said.

"And we're going to. But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say." Yang said as she pats the table, motioning for her to sit there.

Blake reluctantly sits.

"Fine."

"Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island just off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsman. Our Dad taught at Signal and our Mom would take on missions all over the Kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose. Then, one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up but, I think she was still too young to really get what was going on you know. And my Dad just kinda, shut down. It wasn't long before I new why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost. She was the second. The first, was my Mom. He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow. And that she had left me with him just before I was born. No one had seen her since." Yang said.

"Why? Why did she leave you?" Blake asked, a little sad.

"That question. Why? I didn't know the answer but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anybody I could what they knew about her. Then, one day I found something. What I thought was a clue that would lead me to answers, or maybe even my Mother. I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon and headed out. I must have walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, and was totally exhausted. But I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care.I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes. There we were, a toddler asleep on a back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted too even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver plater. But as luck would have it, a mysterious stranger saved us. I don't remember a lot about this person, but I do remember this person had orange hair. That's all I remembered. I did search for this person but I never found anything. After this person saved us, our uncle shortly arrived and the mysterious person left just as quickly as he arrived. Our Uncle didn't see him. By the time he realized somehow had saved us, the person already left. My stubbornness should have gotten us killed that night." Yang said

"Yang, i'm sorry to hear that happened to you and I understand what you are trying to tell me but this is different! I'm not a child and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-" Blake said but was cut off.

"I told you! I'm not telling you to stop. I haven't. To this day, I still want to know what happened to my Mother and why she left me. But I will never let that search control me. We are going to find the answers we're looking for Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, then what good are we?" Yang asked.

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake yells.

"NO! You don't understand! If Roman Torchwick walked through that door what would you do?" Yang said, now having red eyes and getting pissed off.

"I'd fight him!" Blake yells.

"You'd lose," Yang says as she shoves Blake.

"I'd stop him!" Blake yells as she tries to shove Yang. The shove was weak.

"You can't even stop me!" Yang said, shoving Blake even harder. Blake is pushed into the teacher's table. She was about to stand again when suddenly, Yang approaches Blake and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. Not just for you, but for the people you care about." Yang says as she breaks the hug and walks away.

"And if you like coming out tomorrow, i'll save you a dance." Yang said as she tunes around and winks at Blake.

* * *

 **The next day...**

It was currently 12:00 AM. Ichigo was currently trying to find the men's room around the school when he saw Ozpin. He decided to ask him.

"Hey Ozpin. Do you know where the men's bathroom is?" Ichigo asks.

"Down the haul and make a right. You should see it. By the way do you have anything to wear for the dance today?" Ozpin asks.

"Dance? What dance?" Ichigo asks, honestly confused.

"You didn't hear? There is a dance today. Nobody asked you?" Ozpin said, honestly surprised nobody asked him.

"No? I'm not sure. Do I have to go?" Ichigo asked.

"No but it's not everyday you can spend time with your fellow friends in a dance." Ozpin said with a smile.

"Well I don't have any formal wear anyway so I can't really go." Ichigo said, a little embarrassed he didn't have any other clothes.

"Hmmm. After you are done come meet me in my office," Ozpin simply said as he left.

Ichigo was confused but he didn't give to much thought cause he had to go to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Ozpin's Office...**

Ichigo is currently on an elevator since Ozpin said to meet him after he went to the bathroom. The elevators doors just opened and Ichigo is surprised. He saw that there was strange gears on the ceiling and that the office was spacious. It was actually very nice. Ichigo quickly put those thoughts to the back of his head when he saw Ozpin already approaching him. Ichigo was about to step out of the elevator when Ozpin stopped him by signaling him to stop. Ozpin simply stood in front of Ichigo and handed him clothes and a pair of dress shoes.

"These are for you. You don't have to return them." Ozpin simply said as he pressed the elevator button and stepped out, leaving Ichigo in the elevator.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't sure what type of clothing Ozpin gave him so he went to his room to find out. Ichigo now wore black dress shoes, black slacks, a white, long sleeved, buttoned up shirt with a black tie and a simple black blazer. Ichigo didn't like the blazer buttoned up so he left that open and he left his tie loose as well since he didn't like the feeling like he was getting choked and he also unbuttoned the button closest to his neck as well.

 _'Well looks like I am going to this dance this.'_ Ichigo thought as he looked himself in his bathroom mirror.

Just then he heard a knock on his door. Ichigo wondered who it was so he went to his door and opened it. He saw Yang in her usual outfit.

Yang was completely shocked. She was seeing her cousin in a classy suit and it was really hot to her.

 _'Oh my. Look at him. He looks freaking hot! Look at all his abs- Stop! Jeez. Stop staring and ask him! Hopefully nobody asked him,'_ Yang thought to herself, hopeing he wasn't asked.

"Hey Yang. What's up?' Ichigo asks as he leans on the door.

 _'Oh My God. He looks fucking HOT! Ok. Calm down and ask him.'_

"H-Hey Ichigo. Anybody asked you to the dance?" Yang said, a little nervous and hoping it was a no.

"No actually. I just thought I would chill with you guys while I was there." Ichigo simply said.

Yang let out a sigh of relief and prepared her question.

"So do you want hang out with me?" Yang said, hoping a yes.

"Yeah, sure. Why not." Ichigo said

 _'SCORE!'_ Yang thinks with the biggest smile on her face.

"So i'll see you at the dance floor I guess?" Yang said.

"Yeah, i'll see you there." Ichigo says.

* * *

 **Dance Area...**

It was know 7:00 PM and Ruby has just entered the dance area.

"Ohhhhh! You look beautiful!" Yang said as she clapped her hands.

"Ow man. Can we seriously have a talk about how Weiss fights in these things?" Ruby said as she tried to walk but kept stumbling while Yang was laughing.

Shortly after Blake and Sun arrived and started dancing. Everyone in the ball room were having a good time. That's when the doors opened up.

Ichigo walks in and Yang immediately blushes.

"Jeez! You were almost late." She said.

"Sorry. Got kinda lost." Ichigo said

* * *

 **Alright. Tell me what you guys see and i'll see you in the next chapter where the romance starts picking up a bit.**


	7. Dance

**Onward with the chapter!**

Ichigo has just arrived and was immediately greeted by Yang. She tells him to go hang out with Ruby and Weiss and that she will be there in a bit. So, Ichigo went to where Ruby and Weiss were.

"Ichigo!" Ruby said, startled that Ichigo is suddenly standing beside Weiss and her.

"I didn't see you enter. Someone invite you to the dance?" Ruby asks.

"Yang asked me to come. I wasn't sure if I was able to come but Ozpin let me borrow a suit so I could come to this thing," Ichigo said.

"Oh! So Yang invited...Wait. Ozpin lent you that suit?!" Ruby said, clearly surprised that the headmaster lent him that suit. Ichigo guessed that Weiss was also surprised since she also had a awestruck expression.

"Yeah, he did," Ichigo simply said

"Really," Weiss said, not sure if she should believe him.

"Yeah, it sounds like a lie but I'm telling the truth." Ichigo said

Ruby was about to say something, but she noticed Yang approaching them.

* * *

Ichigo really didn't know why they chose him to befriend him. It all started after the Initiation. Ichigo would sit at a empty table and hoped nobody sat with him. He was wrong. Team RWBY would ALWAYS sit with him. It confused him. Why did they sit with me? Why not with their other friends? These questions plagued Ichigo. Blake was really the only one who questioned why they sat with him but she just chalked it up to Ruby wanting to find a new friend, Weiss wanting to find out about his abilities, and Yang not really caring. So, she just went with it. Eventually, she even warmed up to him and became a friend of his. But with Team RWBY came Team JNPR, since they always sat together. They also became quick friends. Pyrrha, finding out he didn't know her, especially took a liking to him. Ichigo was confused until Weiss elaborated about her fame. She elaborated about her status as a four-time winning champion and also being a cereal mascot. Ichigo didn't really care about any of that fame. Pyrrha concluded that Ichigo was another precious friend. Ichigo truly wondered just why they befriended him. Ichigo didn't hate them. Far from it. Ichigo enjoyed there company. He was just worried that if he found a way to his world he would never see them. Even if he could use the Dangai, time flows different here.

So, Ichigo decided to just have lunch in the forest or anywhere where Team RWBY and Team JNPR couldn't find him. After a couple of days he decided to eat at the cafeteria again and hope they forgot about him. It didn't work. In fact, it backfired. Instead of them forgetting about him, they were berserk looking for him the day he wasn't at lunch. Mostly Ruby and Yang going berserk. So when they spot him, they never left him out of their sight. Team RWBY and Team JNPR would ask where he was and he would just tell a simple lie about him just skipping lunch and practicing his swordsmanship in a secluded area. Ruby and Yang just scolding him saying,"It's never good to skip lunch. It's good for you."

So, Ichigo just gave up and hung out with them. He hoped it was the right decision.

Ichigo kept reminiscing until Yang appeared beside them and said,"Told you she would come."

Ichigo looked at them and saw that they were looking at Blake. He noticed, during the passing days, that she was wearing herself down. He decided not to intervene since her friends were already telling her that.

 _'Looks like they got her out of that self destruct state,'_ Ichigo thinks with a smile since he didn't like seeing his friends wearing themselves down.

"Mission accomplished," Weiss said with a smile on her face as well

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby asks.

"Have fun." Yang simply said as she and Weiss walk away.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby asked, only to be meet with silence from both of them.

Ruby gets grumpy and whispers,"Stupid lady stilts."

Ichigo was about to say something but Ozpin suddenly appears and beats him to it.

"Not enjoying yourselves?" Ozpin asks as he takes a sip of hot chocolate from his mug.

"Ah! No. Everything's fine. I'm just not much of a dansey, pansey, dancey girl," Ruby says, clearly not used to these type of events. _'Same here,'_ Ichigo thinks.

"Well, you can't spend your entire life on the battlefield. Even if you may want to," Ozpin says as he looks at her.

"Yeah, that lesson has been floating around a lot lately," Ruby says, a little grumpy about that.

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different. Two partners interlocked. Heh. Although, one wrong move on the ballroom merely leeds to a swollen foot." Ozpin says.

 _'Don't know about that,"_ Ichigo thinks as he tries to associate dancing with his fight with Aizen. It just doesn't add up.

"Or a twisted ankle..." Ruby thinks as she looks at her foot.

"It's not everyday that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds. But it's night like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are one's we'll never forget," Ozpin says.

Ichigo and Ruby smile at this.

Suddenly the doors open and Emerald and Mercury walk in.

* * *

The party is now well under way. Everyone is having fun and enjoying their time. People socializing and having fun. Except for a certain three individuals. Who were hiding in the punch bowl area.

"I see you are hiding in the punch bowl area too." Jaune says as he suddenly appears beside Ruby and Ichigo.

"Yep," Ichigo and Ruby say at the same time.

"To the socially awkward," Jaune say as all three bump their drinks while Ruby giggled.

Ichigo really wasn't socially awkward but just decided to roll with it since he really wasn't the dancing type.

"So did you get Weiss to go the the dance with you? I heard you singing while I was leaving my dorm so that's why I know you asked her," Ichigo says as he sakes a sip of his drink.

"No, he didn't. I was there when he asked her. Sorry Jaune." Ruby says.

"Meeh. It's fine. Neptune is pretty cool. I get why she went with him." Jaune says. But as soon as Jaune answered Ichigo's question, he zoned out. Not really paying attention to the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"Well, come on. Not many can pull off blue hair," Jaune says, impressed Neptune can pull of blue hair.

"No, I mean Weiss came to the dance alone." Ruby says, confused why Jaune thought Weiss came to the dance with Neptune.

Jaune chokes on his drink and says,"Oh, what?" Jaune then looks over at Weiss and Ruby says,"Yeah, she said she had 'too much to focus on to worry about boys'."

Jaune then proceeds to look over to where Neptune was and saw him hanging out with Sun and Blake.

Jaune gets annoyed and says to Ruby,"Hold my punch." Ruby then grabs his punch and Jaune walks off. Ichigo notices Jaune leave and was about to ask why he looked annoyed, yet determined but notices Ruby drink out of Jaune's cup.

"Why did you do that?! That's freaking gross!" Ichigo said to Ruby with a disgusted face.

"What's gross?" Ruby said with an innocent face.

"Just...Never mind," Ichigo said, leaving her to drink out of someone else's cup.

Ruby and Ichigo now just stood there not taking to each other. It got awkward fast. Ichigo and Ruby tried to bring up a topic to talk about but really couldn't find one. Ichigo, not knowing what to do, decides to look around. Ichigo looks over to where Weiss was and saw her sitting in a chair looking sad. Ichigo, wanting to get out of the awkward situation, decides to investigate why she looked sad. Ichigo didn't hate her, even though she kept bring up questions about his powers, which got annoying. She kinda reminded Ichigo of Ishida. He just kinda got some of the same vibes from her. Ichigo stops reminiscing when he takes a seat next to her. Weiss, noticing Ichigo sit next to her, swiped the sad look on her face and replace it with a neutral one. Ichigo noticed.

"So, you enjoying the party?" Ichigo asks, hoping that it would lead somewhere to where he could ask her about why she looked sad.

"Yes, it's been enjoyable to far. You?" Weiss asked.

"Alright. I can't really dance but i'm enjoying spending my time my friends," Ichigo answered.

"You can't dance? Embarrassing. Why did you even come here then?" Weiss said, hoping to make fun of Ichigo for his inability to dance.

"So I could hang out with you and my friends," Ichigo said, letting that comment about him not being able to dance slide, and inadvertently saying he wanted to hang out with Weiss specifically.

Weiss blushed at this. _'So he could hang out with me? Well I do enjoy his company, even though I suspect he might be lying about his abilities,'_ Weiss thinks. Weiss kept thinking until Ichigo asks the question he wanted to ask.

"Hey, Weiss. Are you sad?" Ichigo asks.

Weiss was taken aback. She could not believe that Ichigo find her out so easily. _'How could he tell? Do I look sad? Do I have a sad voice?'_ Weiss thinks in her mind but would not tell Ichigo she is sad for her pride.

"W-What do you mean? I'm happy to be here," Weiss says with a fake smile. Ichigo frowns at this.

"Stop lying Weiss. I can see right through that smile. You can tell me. I'm your friend," Ichigo says, hoping Weiss will tell him why she is sad.

Weiss is shocked again but quickly recovers. _'Should I tell him? He isn't complete dolt like Jaune and he is a good person from our interactions. I am sad but...'_ Weiss thinks in her mind, having a inner conflict. Weiss then makes up her mind after what seems like ages to her.

"...Yeah, i'm sad...How did you know?" Weiss asks with a sad expression.

"...I could tell. While I was looking around I saw you with a sad expression. So, I went over here to ask why you looked sad. Then when you showed me that smile, I knew it was fake. That's how I could tell." Ichigo said with a neutral face.

"...You aren't going to ask why i'm sad?" Weiss said, confused why he didn't ask her why she is sad yet.

"I won't make you tell me. If you want to tell me, i'm all ears." Ichigo said.

"...It's just...I wanted to go to the dance with a certain somebody, but they didn't want to. I'm just sad because I really wanted to go with him. He is cool and attractive." Weiss starts getting teary eyed. "I took a liking to him and I thought that he felt the same. I was really sure. But he didn't fell the same. I really wanted to go with him but he rejected me. I thought that he wanted to go out with me, but I was wrong." Weiss is now on the verge of tears and voice craking. "I thought that... I might even fall in love with him, but he..." Suddenly Weiss takes off to the entrance off the building.

Ichigo is a little taken aback when she takes off but quickly follows.' _She must have really fallen for him,'_ Ichigo thinks as he passes the crowd to follow her with a sad face.

 _'How the hell am I going to help her? I'm not good with dating advice and I have never fallen in love so I don't know what it's like to be rejected. I don't really know what she feels like. I'll just be there for her I guess.'_

* * *

Ichigo has just exited the building and used only the left side of the double doors. He closes the door and looks to his right. There, he sees Weiss crying and covering her face with her hands while leaning on the other side of the double doors. Ichigo really wasn't sure what to do. So, he calmly walked towards her until he was standing right in front of her. Weiss notices someone standing there and guesses it to be Ichigo.

"W-what are," Weiss said with a stutter until suddenly Weiss is cut off when Ichigo hugs her. Weiss is surprised by this but soon she also hugs Ichigo and cry's her soul out on his shoulder. Ichigo really wasn't sure what to do so he just let Weiss cry on a friendly shoulder and hope for the best and maybe give some advice.

 _'She must feel heart-broken, like somebody has left her life forever. I guess she feels like when I lost my mother. I needed a shoulder to cry on. My dad and sisters all cried with me. I guess Weiss needs to let it all out like I did.'_

All you could hear is the wind blowing by and the faint sound of crying if you went outside. After what seemed like hours for both of them, but really a couple of minutes, Weiss finally stops crying and they both break out of their embrace.

"I...I'm sorry about that, Ichigo. I didn't mean to cry in front of you. Can you please not-" Weiss said as she wiped her teary eyes, until she is cut off when Ichigo silences her by putting a finger on her lips. She blushed furiously. Ichigo didn't notice.

"Weiss, you have nothing to be sorry about. I wanted to help you, as a friend. Look, I'll be here when you need a shoulder to lean on. Just come talk to me when you need some help." Ichigo says as he hugs Weiss again.' _I really hope I am helping her.'_

Weiss is surprised by this by the also quickly hugs back. They stood there for a couple of minutes until Ichigo broke the embrace.

"So, you want to talk about it?"

* * *

Ichigo listened to Weiss about her problems and tried to help her by giving her advice but it really wasn't helpful at all form his perspective. They stood outside and just talked to each other and enjoyed each others presence. So, after they finished talking, they went back into the ballroom. They were shocked at what they saw when they entered. Team JNPR were dancing, but that wasn't what shocked them. It was that Jaune was wearing a dress while dancing. Ichigo and Weiss looked at each other, then back at Jaune, then back to each other, then started snickering. Ichigo and Weiss enjoyed a good laugh until Neptune suddenly appeared next to them and said he wanted to talk to Weiss. Ichigo said his goodbyes then left to the punch bowl area again, waiting for something to happen.

Weiss and Neptune sat in two chairs situated next to a wall and stated taking.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Weiss asked, curious as to what Neptune wanted to talk about.

"Well, I want to accept that invitation to the dance that you asked me. I know that I rejected it but If you are still willing to accept me then here I am. The reason I didn't accept the first time was because I was embarrassed. I was embarrassed because I couldn't dance and I didn't want to ruin mu 'macho' image that I had since I try really hard to be cool," Neptune said.

Weiss was complete caught off by this new information and was delighted at the same time. She could date Neptune! She could dance with him and spend more time with him! Weiss just kept celebrating in her mind while she and the happiest smile on her face, until she remembered Ichigo and her expression turn sour. He had been there for her and helped her. He listened to her problems and even gave some advice on how to deal with her problems. He was there when she needed to a shoulder to cry on. He also said he went to this dance to see her and his other friends. He even looked attractive. Weiss had already started to fall for Ichigo before she even knew it. But she also wanted to date Neptune but, Ichigo had been there for her and cared for her. Even though she kept pestering him about his abilities. She knew then and there what was her answer to Neptune question.

"...I'm sorry Neptune but no. I'm sorry but I already have another...Friend I want to date. You lost your chance," Weiss said with conviction.

 _'Too late, huh. I'm stupid but that's my own damn fault for missing my chance,'_ Neptune thinks with a sad smile already prepared to hear the worst.

"Well, can we at least be friends?" Neptune asks, hoping he didn't ruin his relationship with Weiss that far.

"Yes, that's fine. We can still be friends," Weiss said with a smile.

She then glances at Ichigo and stares longingly.

* * *

 **And Cut! Till next time!**


	8. Dance Part 2

**Alright, on with the chapter!**

 **Also, shoutout to the person who said**

Talking: "It is raining."

Thoughts: 'Is it cold?'

Writer Notes: ( Just google it )

* * *

 _'Hopefully that helped her. Hopefully,'_ Ichigo thinks as he looks at Weiss talking to Neptune. Ichigo, hoping that he had helped a friend, decides to just go back to the punch bowl area and just stand there until the event was over. He really had nothing else to do. As he approaches the punch bowl area, he notices Ozpin standing there. Ichigo just looks at Opzin, and decides to walk away. Why you may ask? Well, Ichigo really didn't want Ozpin asking questions about his 'life'. Ichigo then starts thinks about Urahara, or more commonly referred to as sandal-hat. He sees similarities between the two. Even through Urahara acts like a complete dumbass, he is actually incredibly smart and decisive. Not that Ichigo would ever admit that. He sees some of Urahara in the man. Even through he barely nows him, he can already tell that he is incredibly smart. Also he didn't want to run into Glynda again. For some reason, he feels like she is watching him at all times. That kinda freaked him out. So, he opted to just avoid her for the time being. Ichigo decides to hang out in the second floor

Ichigo ascends the stairs to the upper floor and looks around. He notices Ruby and Yang on his right looking down at the first floor. Ichigo, surprised to find them, decides to approach them to see how they were doing.

"Ruby! Yang!" Ichigo calls out to them as they both turn to him.

"Ichigo!" Both answer at the same time, surprised to see him inthe second floor.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Ichigo asks them as he stands beside them.

"Not much. We were talking about the dance but then lady-killer over there started dancing with a woman's dress," Yang said with a smile while pointing at Jaune.

"Yeah, do you know why he did that?" Ichigo asks, curious why he was wearing a dress.

"Nope. But, i'm sure he had he's reasons. I think," Ruby said with an smile.

"Maybe. Or maybe he is just into wearing woman's dresses. Like a cross-dresser," Yang suggested.

"That is a cross-dresser, not 'like' a cross-dresser." Ichigo said matter of factly.

"Even if he is, I won't judge," Ichigo said. Ichigo really didn't have a problem with it. He made friends with more ridiculous people. Sure, the first time they met, Jaune was a nervous reck for some reason. Ichigo was not sure why he was so nervous, but just chalked it up to being nervous meeting new people. But, after they talked more and got to know each other better, they became friends. Now, Jaune isn't even nervous around him. But, Ichigo guessed that he was nervous when he saw the video of him in the Initiation. Ichigo guessed that when he saw Jaune fight. He, how to put it lightly, really freaking sucked. Hell, Ichigo could probably take Team RWBY and Team JNPR. But Ichigo wouldn't get too confident. It reminded him of Aizen, always confident, until he killed him.

But what made Ichigo really wary is Aura, Semblance, and Dust. He had to be wary of those things. For instance, what would happen if Ichigo cut one of the students with his Zanpaktou? Could their Aura protect them? His Zanpaktou is the manifestation of his soul, so could it cut through Aura like butter and become useless for defense since it is the manifestation the soul also? Semblance. Semblance is unique to every person. Someone could have the most useless semblance or have the most ridiculous and overpowered Semblance. That was also something to be wary of. And Dust. A, 'naturally occurring energy repellent'. That shit can power ships, create thunder, add the elements to your weapons, or add it to your body or clothes! It's fucking really versatile! And they don't even know where it came from! It is starting to sound more and more like Kidou. Semblance is like the Zanpaktou. Every Zanpaktou is unique, just like the Semblance. Aura...Pretty sure we don't have that. But we are able to fly and stand in mid-air. Pretty good trade.

"Anyways, you guys enjoying the dance?" Ichigo asks.

"I guess? I mean I like hanging out with you guys but I freaking hate this dress!" Ruby says as she tries to stand straight, but keeps wobbling.

"What do you mean? You look adorable. You keep trying to walk straight and you stumbling and that makes it more cute!" Yang said as she headlocks Ruby and rubs her hair.

"Yang!" Ruby yells, trying to pry off her sister's arm.

Ichigo smiles at this.

"I'm enjoying my time. I wouldn't have enjoyed it if Blake hadn't come. I had to tell her my story and show her she had to slow down and relax," Yang says, recounting the event while releasing Ruby.

"Your story?" Ichigo asks.

"Yeah. I just her a little about my childhood and an life-changing event," Yang says.

"Life-changing event?" Ichigo questions.

"Yeah. Some stuff happened when I was younger and it changed me," Yang said

Ichigo, already guessing what it was, decides to drop the subject.

"I see. Well, at least she isn't exhausting herself anymore," Ichigo says.

"Yeah. She just needed to take a brake and slow down," Yang said.

"Yeah, i'm not use to these sort of events and I wasn't planning on going until the headmaster gave me a spare suit. Even then I still wasn't sure until you asked me when-" Ichiog was cut off.

"Wait. Wait. The headmaster gave you that suit?" Yang questions, wondering if Ichigo was just screwing with her.

"Um, Yeah. So what?" Ichigo says, wondering what the big deal was.

"The HEADMASTER, gave you that suit. The HEADMASTER?" Yang questions, putting emphasis on the word 'headmaster'.

"And like I already said, yes. Seriously, what's the big deal?" Ichigo asks, not realizing Ozpin's fame. But even if he did, he wouldn't really care.

Ruby, already knowing this, is taking the news rather well.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't believe you," Yang simply said.

"Why would I lie?" Ichigo questions.

"He's got a point, sis. Why would he lie?" Ruby states.

"If you don't believe me then just ask him later or something," Ichigo said

Yang made a mental note to check later.

"Ok, I will. Anyway, since I invited you, wanna dance?" Yang asks with a smile.

"Um...I don't know how to dance," Ichigo admitted.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Ruby and Yang said at the same time, extremely surprised that their supposed 'cousin' couldn't dance.

"Yeah. Never really had time for dancing." Ichigo said, sorta telling the truth.

"Alright, that it." Yang said as she grabs Ichigo hand and drags him away.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Ichigo asks, trying to make her stop dragging him.

"I'm taking you to the dance floor to teach you how to dance. Obviously," Yang said like if he already knew.

* * *

Ozpin always kept a cool head and calmly analyzed any situation. He didn't get angry, he was always calm. He only resorts to violence when absolutely needed. He was, almost, able to tell when anyone was lying. He was smart and tactical.

But, Ichigo was an anomaly. He didn't realize it back when he was talking with Ichigo at the police station, but after thinking about it, it was brilliant. Ichigo was able to surprise him, Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. Because of this information, he didn't pay attention to Ichigo to see if he was lying. He was only thinking about how Qrow was gonna react to this information and how Glynda was gonna kill him.

Not only that, but he displayed an extreme mastery over Dust during the Initation. He was able to create a mushroom cloud just from his one strike of Dust. That was just from the impact of his attack. He has easily displayed mastery over Dust. He already surpassed Glydna in that department. He can say with, absolute certainty, that Ichigo is the most skilled person, on Remnant, with Dust. That is no easy feat to accomplish. He dare say he surpasses the Maidens.

Not only that, but with his Semblance being teleporting, he will be a foe to be feared.

But, he also suspects that Ichigo was holding back and he has more techniques at his disposal.

 _'How strong are you, Ichigo? And how strong will you become?'_

Truly, an anomaly.

* * *

Glynda studied her entire life to become a Huntress. She trained, studied, to become the best in her craft. That is my she was here. A teacher. To teach the next generation. She teaches students because she is the best in her craft.

But, when Ichigo Kurosaki, or should I say Ichigo Branwen, displayed skills far beyond her skills, it was infuriating.

How could a 15 year old surpass her skills?! She trained her entire life for the people of Remnant. Protecting them from threats they don't even know about. But here this 15 year old was already surpassing her. He wasn't special. He didn't have 'silver eyes' nor did he have the Maiden's power. So how?!

Glynda releases a sigh as she gazes on her students in the dance floor.

 _'I shouldn't get angry. In fact, I should be happy. The next generation is already starting to surpass us. But, He didn't have a teacher to study under. He figured out all of his skills by himself. Just wandering and battling Grimm. Maybe he is a genius among_ _geniuses. Maybe I could ask him for some of his skills on how to use Dust. For the good of the world. Cause right now, the world isn't as safe as people believe it to be.'_

* * *

 **And Done! Damn, that took forever. Sorry about that. I had to deal with some issues that popped up. Anyway, until next time!**


	9. Field Trip Part 1

**Onwards!**

Talking: "It is raining."

Thoughts: ' _Is it cold?'_

Writer Notes: ( Just google it )

* * *

 _'Bored...'_ Ichigo thinks as he sits at an empty table.

 _'Maybe I should leave the party early. Not really doing much anyway. Maybe practice with Zangetsu and get a light exercise to work up my muscles.'_

Ichigo finished dancing with Yang a couple of minutes ago. It was odd for Ichigo at first since he never danced but, eventually, he got the hang of it. But he still sucked. Yang had to leave when Ozpin came up to her and said that he needed her for something. Yang, reluctantly, left to see what the headmaster wanted, leaving Ichigo by himself. Now, he sits at an empty table as he watches people dance with a bored look, not really knowing what to do. Ichigo, not really paying attention to his surroundings, fails to notice a ashen-black haired woman with amber eyes and a formal black evening gown approach his table and sit across from him. Cinder expected him to immediately notice her thanks to her looks.

She was wrong. A few minutes passed and still Ichigo didn't notice her. Ichigo was too lost in his thoughts. Cinder, getting a bit irritated of Ichigo not noticing her, coughs in her hand.

Nothing. Ichigo still continues to think and completely ignore her. Cinder, getting fed up, gets up from her chair and walks over to Ichigo and stands right in front of him. It was then that Ichigo noticed her.

"Ummm," Ichigo said, not really sure why this random stranger was standing in front of him.

"Hello. I couldn't help but notice you sitting here by yourself. I didn't think I would find the famous 'Blue Reaper' here." Cinder said, hoping this conversation would give her some useful information about Ichigo.

"Um. What? First of all, who are you? Second, what the hell do you mean 'Blue Reaper'?" Ichigo asks, wondering why this woman was even talking to him.

"Oh. I'm Cinder and I'm one of your fans." Cinder said, lying. "And what do you mean? You don't know your own nickname from the general public?" Cinder said, slightly surprised he didn't know his own alias from the general public.

 _'Dear god... People are naming me know?! For crying out loud! All I wanted was to not draw attention to myself. Joining Beacon was my first mistake, which lead to the others. Just...Fuck.'_

"I...see. Sorry, but I need to do something." Ichigo said, while getting off his chair. Ichigo just wanted to stay unnoticed. So when he found out that the general public was already naming him, anding more to his already infamous fame, he wanted to get out of the ballroom and exercise and loosen up his muscles to relieve some stress.

"Wait! Can I-" Cinder cut herself off. Ichigo was already too far away.

 _'Dammit. Looks like I got nothing useful.'_ Cinder thinks, frustrated she didn't get any information.

Ichigo was too annoyed and lost in his thoughts as he left that he didn't realize that she felt _very_ similar to another person he sensed once.

* * *

It is now 4:00 AM. Ichigo is currently sleeping with only his boxers on, since he had no sleeping clothes, and enjoying a good sleep, like any other normal person. Too bad it would be ruined by a certain someone. Luck was just not on his side. Ichigo was rudely awakened by a sharp thud of a knock on his door. Ichigo immediately woke up and threw himself off his bed and awaited for someone to attack him.

But it never came.

 _'Huh? What the... Right. Dad isn't here. Stop waking_ up- _'_ Ichigo was cut off from his thoughts when he heard the knock on his door.

 _'Huh. Guess I woke up from that,'_ Ichigo thinks as he starts walking towards the door, with only his boxers on, while still very sleepy.

 _'Who would knock at this time? Isn't past curfew already?'_ Ichigo thinks while rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Ichigo opens the door and is surprised to see Yang standing there with her pajamas.

"Yang? What are you doing? If you get caught pass curfew you could get detention." Ichigo said worryingly.

It wasn't until she didn't respond that he looked directly at her face. He saw, probably, the biggest smile he had ever scene. He also saw a glint of mischievous in her eyes.

"Ummm, Yang? Why are smiling like crazy?" Ichigo said, getting nervous since her smile was similar to Yoruichi when she teased him.

"My, my Ichigo. Who would have thought that you had a six-pack? Damn." Yang said as drool came out of her mouth.

"Huh? What are you-" Ichigo then knew what she meant.

"SHIT!" Ichigo said with an embarrassed expression as he loudly closed the door.

"Hey! Ichigo! What are you doing? I was admiring the view. Come back!" Yang said with a fake sad expression as she knocked on the door.

A couple of seconds later, Ichigo opens the door again with his bed sheets covering his whole body.

"Aw. Why did you take the view away?" Yang said with a playful smile.

"Shut up," Ichigo said with blushing face.

"Anyway, why did you knock on my door in the middle night? Or did you just do it to see me naked?" Ichigo said with an annoyed face.

"No. But I would have if I knew you had a six-pack." Yang said as she starts walking towards him and pushes her breasts against his chest. "Maybe you can show me some other time," Yang says as she looks up at him, trying to tease him and make him blush.

 _'OK! I'm pretty tired of women teasing the hell out of me! Time for some payback!'_ Ichigo thinks in his head.

"Well, you didn't ask." Ichigo says as he leans his lips towards Yang's lips while wrapping his free hand around Yang's waist. Yang was completely flabbergasted. She looks down at Ichigo's hand, then back to Ichigo's approaching head. It was then that she figured out was Ichigo was about to do. It was if her brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. It wasn't until Ichigo was about to kiss her that she finally rebooted her brain.

"Wait! Ichigo! Don't-" Yang cut herself off as she was about to be kissed by Ichigo. Time seemed to slow as she watched Ichigo about to kiss her. This wasn't supposed to happen! She was suppose to tease Ichigo! And now she was about to kiss him! Well, it is just a kiss but still! How could this happen!

Yang, seeing she couldn't stop Ichigo in time, resigned to her fate and closed her eyes as she nervously awaited for the feeling of Ichigo's lips.

But it never came. With her eyes still closed she suddenly fells hot breath on her right ear. That sent shivers up her spine until she heard,"Just kidding."

Her brain didn't comprehend what she heard until she opened her eyes and saw Ichigo's smug smile.

"What? You thought I was gonna kiss you?" Ichigo says with a teasing smile.

Yang face starts heating up. "W-What the hell I-Ichigo! When did you turn into such a tease!" Yang says as she turns away from him so he couldn't see her face heating up.

Ichigo's smile never left his face. _'Awwww. It feels good to have some vengeance. But, i'm not really the teasing type. Maybe i'll just tease someone when they are constantly teasing me.'_ Ichigo thinks as he starts remembering the times Yang teased him. Which were a lot.

"What's the matter, Yang. Something wrong?" Ichigo said, now understanding why Yoruichi teased him. It was hilarious seeing her reaction! Yang, the hot headed, thrill seaker, reduced to a stuttering mess. Suddenly, Yang turns to Ichigo with a pout while crossing her arms. "Are you really 15? You have the body of a god already and suddenly you start teasing me. You don't even have any fat on you either," Yang says, seriously wondering if Ichigo was lying or not.

Ichigo stops his smiling and replaces it with his trademark scowl. "Yes, i'm 15. Why does everyone say that?" Ichigo said, saying that last part to himself, but Yang heard him. She was about to comment until she remembered why she came here in the first place.

"Whoops. Ichigo! Can I ask you a favor?" Yang asks, hoping he could go with her sister.

"Um. Sure, I guess," Ichigo said, not sure if he should have said yes depending on the favor.

"Thanks. So, you remember when I left you yesterday at the party?"

"Yeah, Oz said he needed you for something," Ichigo said, remembering the event.

"Well, actually, he wanted to tell me that Ruby was being questioned by General Ironwood about a crime she saw," Yang said.

 _'General Ironwood?'_ Ichigo thinks, but decides to not ask.

"Okay. What does this have to do about the favor?" Ichigo questioned, not sure where this story was leading too.

"Well, later today, Ruby is gonna talk to the headmaster and tell him if she remembers anything else. Can you go with her when she goes?" Yang asks.

"Huh? Why can't you go with her?"

"Well, I kinda wanna sleep in a bit. By the time you get back I should already be awake by then." Yang said, hoping Ichigo would help her out.

"Ummmm. Sure. Just tell Ruby to text me when she is leaving." Ichigo said, not really minding helping her out.

When she heard those words she had a huge smile and proceeded to hug Ichigo. "Thanks Ichigo!"

"Yeah, no problem." Ichigo says as he also hugs her with a smile.

Suddenly, Yang gets out of the hug and and had a great plan. To her at least.

"Yang, what-" Ichigo cut himself off when he saw Yang taking off her orange tank top with a flame emblem

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ichigo practically yells, while covering his face with his hands, while letting his bed sheets fall from his body. Ichigo didn't realize he dropped them.

Ichigo then heard a _purr._ Ichigo just ignored it until he felt something moving up and down at his chest. Ichigo peaks through his hand and sees Yang, still clothed, stoking his abs with her hands while she had droll coming out of her smiling mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo says as he proceeds to push Yang out of his dorm and shut the door.

"Ichigo? What are you doing? I was enjoying touching-" Yang was cut when Ichigo yells from inside his dorm,"GOOD NIGHT!"

Yang just laughs as she walks to her form.

 _'So Ichigo, you know how to play the game then. You were just not playing. Let's see who wins.'_ Yang thinks with a ever growing smile.

* * *

 _'What the hell is wrong with that woman. I might have to tease her...Wait. I never teased someone. Well, not like that. But I never teased so...Intimately before. Huh. Now that I think about it, I am not really hot-headed as I use to be. I think. Zangetsu did say that I would combine with him and my hollow. Could it have changed my personality slightly? Hmmm.'_ Ichigo thinks as he gazes at the ceiling, while lying in his bed.

* * *

It is now 11:00 AM. Ichigo had woken up an hour earlier but decided to sleep in a bit until the students were called for the amphitheater. Ichigo was surprised to learn that he would travel with a Huntsman or Huntress two days prior but never really paid it any mind. But he did wonder if he would go with another team or just by himself with the Huntsman or Huntress. _'I'll just ask Oz later.'_ Ichigo thinks as he starts waking up when he heard a text from his 'scroll' as they call it. It was basically a phone. Ichigo grabbed his scroll from the floor and sees he received a text from Ruby saying she was gonna be ready in fifteen minutes. Ichigo, waking up, walks towards the bathroom, takes a shower, and puts on his clothes, which were previously owned by Tensa Zangestu. As he finishes dressing and putting his weapon on his back, the teachers let the students take their weapons with them since they were gonna leave as soon as school started for their 'field trip', he checks the time and sees he finished just in time. Ichigo exits his dorm and waits for Ruby outside in the hallways. A minute later and Ruby comes out with her usual clothing and weapons.

"Ready?" Ichigo asks.

"Yep! Let's go!" Ruby says with enthusiasm.

"So you remember anything else from the crime?" Ichigo asks as they navigate their way towards Ozpin's office

Ruby's mood instantly drops. "No, not really."

Ichigo notices her change of mood. "Hey, it's alright if you don't remember everything. Realizing that you've made a mistake means that you have the ability of self-awareness. Not a lot of creatures are capable of such a simple act that we take for granted. Animals can be disciplined or tamed, but they can't learn from their mistakes like we can. Self-awareness is an invaluable tool so that we can learn from our mistakes and know how to do it right next time. Because of this, we can achieve great things, because we're human after all." Ichigo said, speaking words of wisdom to the his friend.

Ruby stops walking and just looks at Ichigo. Ichigo, noticing her stoping, looks at her and sees just a blank expression on her face.

"Ruby? Earth to Ruby? Hello?" Ichigo says as he wakes his hand in front of her face.

Ruby snaps out of her faze and quickly starts walking again.

"Ruby, you alright?" Ichigo asks, worried he might have said something wrong.

"Y-Yeah. Everything fine! Let's go before the headmaster gets impatient." Ruby says as she continues walking.

Ichigo, being none the wiser, follows closely behind her.

But the real reason Ruby didn't let Ichigo see her face was because she was blushing like crazy.

 _'What's this feeling in my chest? I... I like it. Thanks Ichigo'_ Ruby thinks, happy that Ichigo brightened her mood until she remembered something Ichigo said that made her instantly lose her blush and replaced it with mild curiosity.

"Ichigo, what's an Earth?" Ruby asks as she turns around to face him.

"Awww. E-Earth is just an expression." Ichigo says, hoping Ruby would buy the lie.

"Oh. Ok." She simly says as they continue walking.

 _'Stupid, stupid. I have to watch what I say or else. Thank god Ruby isn't the smartest girl he met or that could have ended very differently.'_

* * *

The elevators doors to Ozpin's office have just opened and Ichigo and Ruby step out of the elevators. Ichigo immediately notices someone he hasn't met before. Ichigo guesses it to be General Ironwood Yang mentioned.

"Ah! Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." Ruby says as she looks a Ichigo while Ichigo was pointing at Ruby "It wasn't me." Ichigo said.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled, betrayed that Ichigo would rat her out.

"Thank you for coming Ruby. How are you feeling?" Ozpin asked.

"Ummm. Ok, I guess." Ruby said nervously.

"I'd feel better if my bad-guy catching record wasn't 0 to 3," Ruby says as she slightly chuckles.

No one else laughed.

 _'Geez. Guess they are serious about this.'_ Ichigo thinks.

"Ok, so that's the tone we're getting got it..." Ruby thinks meekly.

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that what I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about," General Ironwood said while walking towards her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You recognized a threat, you took action, and you did the very best you could," Ironwood continued

"Thank you sir." Ruby said while looking up at him.

"Now, the general has already informed us of the events that, transpired last night. But now that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything else to add." Ozpin says while standing behind his desk.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda asks, hoping for some information.

"I...I don't know. She was wearing a mask. And she never said anything to me, but I know she fought with glass." Ruby said.

 _'Glass? Hmm.'_ Ichigo thinks while listening to Ruby.

"I don't think that was her semblance though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby said, recounting everything she could remember.

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night I met Ruby." Glynda says, recounting that night.

 _'So Ruby has met this person before? And she can control fire it seems. Or at least be able to put Dust into clothing.'_

"Embedding Dust into clothing it an age-old technique. It could have been anyone," Ironwood says, while gesturing to Ichigo and his clothes that were glowing.

"Wait, you think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asks.

"It's possible," Ozpin says while putting a hand on his chin.

"But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together," Ozpin said, while taking his hand of of his chin.

"Actually,I-I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something...in the Southeast." Ruby said suddenly.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow while Ozpin simply smiled.

"Interesting." Ozpin said.

"I thought you said the intruder never-"

"Thank you for your cooperation Ruby. Why don't you go spend some time with your team. You have a big day ahead of you." Ozpin suggested while cutting Glynda off.

"Anytime." Ruby saids as she starts walking away only to look behind her when Ozpin starts speaking again.

"And Miss Rose, please try and be, to be discrete about this matter." Ozpin says.

"Yes sir." Ruby replies as she starts walking away again only to stop when she notices Ichigo not moving.

"Actually Oz. Can I ask you something real quick?" Ichigo says while ignoring the glare Glynda was giving him.

"Of course. What is your question Ichigo?" Ozpin asks.

"Well, since I don't have a team, will I go with another team, or with I just go with the Huntsman or Huntress by myself?" Ichigo questioned.

"Aw. No not worry about that Ichigo. Find me after I call the students in the amphitheater." Ozpin said.

"Alright then. Later Oz, Glynda, Iron." Ichigo says as he steps into the elevator and leaves with Ruby.

Glynda has a big vein popping out of her head.

"Will he ever listen to me!?" Glynda yells, very pissed Ichigo keeps calling her name casually and not professionally.

"Is he the one that the council are talking about?' Ironwood asks Ozpin.

"Yes." Ozpin said.

 _'Huh. He reminds me of Qrow for some reason. Most just be my imagination.'_ Ironwood thinks.

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Ichigo asks Ruby in the elevator.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby says, curious to what he was talking about.

"The whole 'I heard her say something' thing." Ichigo says, clarifying.

Ruby starts sweating bullets.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ruby says.

"...Nevermind.' Ichigo said, already knowing Ruby didn't want to tell him

* * *

Ichigo and Ruby separated and now Ichigo lays in his bed and thinks. Suddenly he hears, "ZWEI!"

...

...

...

 _'I heard nothing.'_

Ichigo then received the announcement to go to the amphitheater. Ichigo grabs Zangestu and heads off.

* * *

After the whole speech, Ichigo finds Ozpin talking to team RWBY. He decides to head over there and see what they were talking about.

Too bad for Ichigo, as soon as he got there team RWBY left to meet their Huntsman.

"Follow me, Ichigo" Ozpin said, already seeing him approaching earlier, as he starts walking towards his office while Ichigo was following.

In Ozpin office, you could see General Ironwood and another person.

"Is he the one who I will be taking?" The mysterious person said.

"Yes, he is the one." Ironwood said, holding the file of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"He doesn't seem like much." The mysterious person said.

"Do not judge by looks, Winter."

* * *

 **And done! Tell me what you guys think and i'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Ichigo VS Winter

**Kept you waiting, huh.**

Talking: "It is raining."

Thoughts: ' _Is it cold?'_

Writer Notes: ( Just google it )

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Ichigo asks Ozpin as they navigate the halls of Beacon Academy.

"To my office," Ozpin said while sipping his mug full of hot chocolate, leaving out other important details.

"Okay. Why are we going there?" Ichigo asks while walking beside him and looking at him, getting a little annoyed the headmaster wasn't saying exactly why they were going there.

"In due time, Ichigo," Ozpin said, mysteriously.

* _sigh* 'Well, he obviously won't tell why he's taking me to his office so might as well ask what he was talking about with Ruby and her team._ "Well, what were you talking about with Team RWBY?" Ichigo asks, while putting his hands in his overcoat.

"Aw. Well, Team RWBY wanted to partake in a mission that wasn't for first-year students. Since they displayed having higher skill than regular first-year students, I thought I would let them partake in a more difficult mission," Ozpin says, remembering the event.

"And what Huntsmen or Huntress went with them?" Ichigo asks, curious about who they went with.

"Professor Oobleck."

...

 _'Well, it could have been worse.'_

Ichigo didn't hate Oobleck, but he can be a little hard to understand. In Ichigo's opinion, he is much better than Professor Port. Ichigo cringed. _'If I am going on a mission, please don't let it be with him.'_

* * *

Winter was cut off from her thoughts when the elevators doors opened and Ozpin and Ichigo walked in.

Ichigo really had no idea what to expect. So he was surprised to see someone who looked very similar to Weiss. Like very similar. Same hair color and same eye color. He also saw the General.

 _'Must be a relative. Not many people have white hair. Says the guy that use to have orange hair.'_

Ichigo, not really sure what he was doing here, decided to stand next to the General and the Weiss look-a-like while Glynda stood next to the elevators.

"So, why am I here Oz?" Ichigo asked while, in classic fashion, Glynda glared at him for the lack of respect. Not that he would really care if he saw her.

"Well Ichigo, due to us not anticipating another student joining Beacon, we did not have any other Huntsman or Huntress available to go with said student. Which is you. Since we didn't have enough Huntsman or Huntress, I decided to assign you to Ms. Goodwitch. I would normally not assign Miss Goodwitch due to her... Difficult teachings and training, but since you have displayed having skills not usual in first-year students, I decided she will shadow you. Now as for your mission, you will be patrolling the streets of Vale and stop any crimes you see or help any person in need. I would normally assign a more difficult mission but since we didn't have enough missions, I decided to just make one for you that was on the easier side, " Ozpin said with a neutral face.

"Just patrolling? Nothing else? Not getting something or doing a special objective?" Ichigo asked with surprise evident in his face and voice.

"Yes, that is all. Just patrol the streets the Vale and help any people that need help," Ozpin answered as he takes a sip of Chocolate from his mug.

"Huh. Alright then. So, do we start right now?" Ichigo asks as he looks over his shoulder to look at Glynda.

"Usually, yes. But the General and Miss Schnee would like to talk to you. You may take the floor," Ozpin says as he leans back in his chair and looks at the General.

"Thank you. Now Ichigo, I would like to ask you some questions." James says as he stands professionally and looks at Ichigo.

Ichigo cocks an eyebrow as he looks at the General and says,"Alright then. Ask away."

"Can you please tell us as to how you did this?" James says as he grabs his scroll from his pocket and shows the clip of Ichigo firing a nameless Getsuga.

 _'Why did I do that? I'm an idiot,'_ "With Dust." Ichigo says flatly with his usual scowl on his face.

Now it was time for the General to cock an eyebrow. "Really. Winter?" James says, not believing him as he looks at Winter.

"I find that _very_ unlikely. Not only did you create a massive explosion with this Dust, you obviously cannot carry a large amount on you. Since Dust is very volatile, is requires a bit of Dust to create that big of explosion. But a single person can't carry a large amount of much Dust to create this big of an explosion. Which means that you are lying, or you found out a way to create a way to increase the explosive power of Dust. Unless there is something else that is enabling you to create that explosion?" Winter answered, obviously practicing her little speech.

"Ok, wait a minute. Why are you even asking me these questions?" Ichigo asks suddenly, hoping to divert the conversation somehow.

"I was hoping you would tell us how you were able to create this explosion and help us with the progress of Dust. It could help us with the development of technology." James said professionally.

"Uhhh, ok?" Ichigo said with uncertainty, not sure where the conversation was going.

"So I will repeat, how were you able to do this?" James says as he shows him his scroll with the footage.

"Uhhhhh." _'Shit! What the hell do I say?! I'm_ _screwed! Come on! Think!... Maybe... Oh!'_

"Sorry, but I can't tell you." Ichigo says as he looks at the General.

The General narrows his eyes as and replies,"And why?" with a bit of irritation.

"I was taught how to do this by someone important. He would only teach me and no one else. So, I can't just tell anyone this." Ichigo says with no fear in his voice.

"Do you know what I could do? You are withholding information valuable to Humanity and its survival. It could possibly-"

"Do _you_ know what would happen if I told you? If criminals get a hold of information that could help them do this," Ichigo points to himself in the scroll,"they would be _very_ hard to deal with them." Ichigo says as he looks at the general with a serious expression.

"That would never happe-"

"How do you know that?" Ichigo questions as he looks at the General, staring intensely at his face.

"I would only tell my most trusted associates." the General says with conviction as he stares back at Ichigo.

"Huh... Sure. How about this. Since you obviously won't back down, and you will probably either arrest me or worse, how about a deal." Ichigo says with an uncaring tone.

"A deal?" The General says with uncertainty while the others were paying extra attention to the conversation.

"Yes. A duel. How about... Her and me." Ichigo says with a bored tone as he points to the Weiss look-a-like.

"A duel? and iIf she wins?" The General asks, still unsure if he should take the deal.

"I will tell you everything in how do this." Ichigo says as he points to his scroll.

"And if you win?"

"Uhhhh. Oh. How about you just give me a bunch of lien. And I won't use Dust while fighting too." Ichigo says now having a bit of incentive to win. Other than to avoid this conversation. Seriously, a guy has to eat! And buy any other essentials for his dorm.

"That's it? Nothing else?" The General asks, surprised that's all he wanted was lien and handicapping himself.

"Yeah, that's it. So, you guys in or out?" Ichigo says with a dull tone, but going they would take the deal on the inside.

The General looks over to Winter. "Winter?"

"Of course. This is just a student after all, he shouldn't be too hard." Winter says with certainty as she looks at Ichigo.

"Interesting." Ozpin simply says. Curious who was going to win. Qrow's mysterious son or The General's second in command.

"Oh yeah. Probably should have asked. Oz, is it alright if we use Glynda's arena to fight?" Ichigo says as he turns to look at Ozpin.

"It should be alright. Glynda?" Ozpin says as he shifts his attention to her.

"Why do I bother? Yes, it is alright." Glynda says with annoyance as she turns to call the elevator.

"Hmmm. Very interesting indeed."

* * *

"Are the combatants ready?" Glynda says with a stern voice as she looks at her scroll.

Winter merely unsheathes her saber while Ichigo unsheathes Zangetsu.

 _Try to not go overboard,_ Ichigo thinks while looking over at the stands and sees two people. A huge dude, and a girl with black sunglasses. Ichigo merely ignores them and instead focuses at his opponent. They wouldn't cause any trouble anyway.

"Now, since we have been having problems with connecting Ichigo's Aura to my Scroll, we can't display his Aura. So, try not to kill him Winter." Glynda says as he she displays only Winter's Aura.

Ozpin raises an eyebrow and says,"Having problems?"

"Nothing too serious. I just can't seem to find Mr. Kurosaki's Aura with my scroll. It has become rather unfortunate since I can't very well allow him to participate in any match since I can't display his Aura. But, I will make an exception this time." Glynda says with annoyance as she looks at Ichigo and Winter.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Glynda exclaims.

Winter takes the initiative, hoping to end this as soon as possible. She speeds towards him with a Glyph and tries to stab him in his stomach, only for him to merely side step. She continued her assaults as she repeatedly try to stab him all over his body and him merely titling his body or bending to avoid the thrust attacks. Winter, getting tired if his side steps, raises he saber over her head and attempts to slash him across his chest. What she didn't anticipate was that as soon as she started her overhead attack, Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and meet her attack over her head with force, making her jump back. Winter caught off guard by this, let Ichigo take the initiative. Ichigo rushed her quickly and went for a overhead strike. Winter, getting out of her minor shock, barely was able to put her saber horizontally above her head to stop the attack.

 _'Strong!',_ Winter thinks seriously as she holds her ground.

Ichigo quickly went for two more overheard strikes but she blocked them. Ichigo then went to cut her horizontally across the stomach but she was successful in blocking. He then decided for another overhead strike but saw that she was already making moves to counter his attack she strikes his sword above him with force, forcing him to fall back, coping his counter.

 _'Looks like he is more worthy opponent than I thought,'_ Winter thinks as she looks at Ichigo.

"You're not bad, Mr. Kurosaki, but I advise you to surrender before you suffer the consequences of challenging me." Winter said with venomous tone.

Ichigo doesn't respond, instead, he starts swinging Zangetsu.

Winter narrows her eyes while Ichigo's teachers, General, and spectators watch with interest.

"Damn, he must be pretty strong to be able to swing that huge sword like nothing. Maybe you should take some lesson from him." Coco says with an impressed tone while watching in the stands.

Yatsuhashi says nothing but watching in new interest.

Ichigo throws Zangetsu in a straight line towards Winter, testing out his new fighting style. _Let's see how it fairs in a real fight._

Winter quickly side steps to her right to avoid the attack and charges towards Ichigo. Ichigo quickly pulls on Zangetsu and throws Zangetsu towards her again once he has him in his hand. Winter, already seeing the move, charges Ichigo and as just as it was about to hit her, she quickly parried it upwards forcing Zangetsu in the air and leaving Ichigo defenseless. Ichigo decides to charge towards her with his right hand still on the cloth connected to Zangetsu. Winter seizes her opportunity as Ichigo rushes her. Winter slashes horizontally just as Ichigo was right in front of her. Ichigo expertly rolls to her right side, missing him and his strap. As Ichigo was in mid-roll, he pushes on his arms, making his body stand up straight and as he continues falling he turns around just as he lands on his feet, making him face her. Winter quickly turns around and was about to continue her assault until she saw Ichigo pulling on his cloth. She noticed as she was turning that Zangetsu was still in the air. Realization hitting her, she side steps to her left, barely managing to miss Ichigo's sword about to hit her. In that split second of dodging, Ichigo was already rushing towards her and already having Zangetsu in his hand. Ichigo hops as he rushes her and swings horizontally above her waist, forcing her to duck. Ichigo quickly spins in mid-air and swings horizontally below her waist. Winter jumps, forcing her out of her duck, above Ichigo and lands behind him. As soon as Ichigo saw her jump behind him, he jumps againas soon as he landed, while throwing Zangestu in mid-air and holding on to the strap connecting it to Zangetsu. Winter was about to turn around and slash Ichigo but finds out she doesn't need to as Ichigo lands in front of her while his back was facing. She charges forwards, about to hit Ichigo until he jumped as soon as she was about to land the hit. As Ichigo jumps behind her, while in mid-air, he kicks her back, making her stumble forwards. Winter quickly gains footing and turns around. She put her guard up once she saw Ichigo already arcing his sword to hit her. She blocked successfully but does not anticipate the force behind it. Forcing her back and even lifting her from the ground for a couple of seconds.

"Impressive." The General merely says as he watches the match, clearly impressed. A first-year pushing back his second in command. Nothing short of a miracle. No. Not a miracle. It was just his skills. And maybe experience? Hmmm.

Ozpin says nothing as he watches, but could se he was surprised by the skill of Ichigo.

Glynda was probably the most surprised the three. Sure, she didn't hate Ichigo. He did fine in class, listens to whatever the teachers say, and pays attention. Even though he should call his teachers professionally. Not so casually. But he never displayed this amount of skill. Sure, she let him participate in one match against Mr. Winchester and he clearly beat him without even using his weapon. But, she _never_ anticipated this amount of skill. And Ms. Schnee was no pushover, they didn't see eye-to-eye much, almost every time, but she knew she had skill and experience. Hmmm. Maybe Ozpin was right about Ichigo somehow being a Maiden. But If that was true, how?

"Damn, this is good material. Right, big guy?" Coco said as she views the fight through her phone that was recording.

Yatsuhashi again says nothing but is obviously watching the match closely with clear interest.

Winter was less than pleased. Winter was about to charge again until suddenly Ichigo was in from of her. Extremely surprised, she threw a slash at him, only for him to disappear again. She then saw copies of Ichigo reappear and disappear all around her, making it impossible to find him. Of course, Winter knew of Ichigo's semblance. Winter summons a Glyph, then summones mini-nevermores and sending them all around her where Ichigo kepts teleporting. Ichigo, merely breaks all the ice nevermores he sees as he keeps Flash Steping. He did it rather quickly. Winter, getting pissed that her summon were defeated effortlessly, was about to summon again, until Ichigo appeared behind her and grabbed her head with the palm of his hand and slammed her on the Concrete, very quickly. When she meant the concrete, the concrete under her head cracked, a lot. Too hard?

"Shit! Hey, you ok?" Ichigo says frantically as he pulls her head out of the concrete and flips her over and checks her pulse.

 _'Thank God.'_ "Hey! Get the nurse!" Ichigo yells to his teachers and the General.

For a second, the General and Glynda didn't register. After that second, Glynda snapped out of her shock and went to find the nurse quickly.

The General took a while longer to nap out of his shock and just stared at Winter and Ichigo with shock.

"Ichigo, do you need a break or need to go the the nurse?" Ozpin asks calmly while sipping his mug.

"Um, no." Ichigo says as he continues looking over Winter.

"Excellent. Do you mind waiting for Glynda while she get the nurse? I need to talk to her for a bit then you can get started on your mission." Ozpin says, not surprised of the outcome of the fight.

* * *

Ichigo is now currently waiting for Glynda at the bottom of the elevators that lead up to Ozpin's office. After they checked out the Weiss look-a-like at the nurses office, they told him that she would be fine. In fact, she should wake up later in the day or night. That was a relief to Ichigo. He had hoped to not injure her not too badly, but that didn't work out. Great job, Ichigo.

* * *

"You can't be serious Ozpin!"

"It's the only possible explanation. If he's a maiden. If not, then he really is using Dust. Just to satisfy my curiosity and to stay safe."

"I have to agree with Glynda here Oz."

"Even if he isn't, it wouldn't hurt to find out. And if he isn't, then that would debunk my theory of him maybe being a maiden."

"But! Maybe he is-. What if-. Then he-. Oh god. Ugh. Fine."

* * *

Ichigo heard the elevators doors open and sees Glynda walk through.

"Ready?" She asks professionally as she looks at Ichigo.

Ichigo merely nods his head and they head off to Vale.

* * *

Ichigo and Glynda are currently walking the streets of Vale. Looking out for people to help or to stop crime. Neither of them talked on the way over here and were walking the streets of Vale until, surprisingly, Glynda was the one who spoke first.

"So, Ichigo, do you have many friends outside of Beacon?" Glynda asks with... a nervous voice?

"Not really. Why?" Ichigo asks with curiosity.

"Just wondering. Do you perhaps have any history in... A hospital?" Glynda asks with more resolve. But for what?

"Yeah, I do actually." Ichigo answers with a laid back voice.

"Oh god. It really is true." Glynda whispers loudly while putting a hand on her forehead.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ichigo asks a more intrigued tone.

"Ichigo, follow me." Glynda merely says, ignoring the question, and heading off in a direction.

"Huh? Hey, wait are you talking about?" Ichigo says as he follows Glynda who sped up a bit.

"In due time, Ichigo." Glynda says mysteriously.

Ichigo decides that he might as well shut up and just follow her. They continue walking thought the streets of Vale. Ichigo was memorizing the place since he didn't have much time looking all over the place when he first arrived in this world while Glynda was leading them to a small coffee place. They arrive after a couple of minutes and order their drinks. Glynda ordered tea while Ichigo ordered water. They find a nice place on the second floor balcony since no one was there and they both sit down. They were both quiet until Glynda speaks.

"Ichigo, did you perhaps... have anything done to you at a hospital of some sort?" Glynda asks as she locks eyes with him.

"Ok, hold on. Why are you asking me?" Ichigo says suspiciously as he leans on the table they were seated at.

Glynda suddenly gets up from her chair and walks over to Ichigo's chair.

"What are you-" Ichigo cut himself off when Glynda hugged him. Yes, _hugged_ him.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo yells as he tries to get of the hug. Futilely.

"I know, Ichigo, I know you use to be a woman."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT?!"

* * *

"Yeah, Oz. What do you need?" Qrow says as he answers his scroll.

"Qrow, I will be honest with you. I think your son was once a women. While she was still a woman, she received Maiden powers. After that, she got a sex change that changed her gender." Ozpin says bluntly.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What the fuck?"

* * *

 **And cut! Shieeet. Sorry, I took a while to update. I was dealing with stuff and I was super lazy. So yeah, sorry about that. But, tell me what you guys think! Anyway, did you hear about the Letter gate situation? Oh Boy. Shit is getting fucked. Until next time!**


	11. Is Ichigo a Woman?

**I'm back!**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

"Ichigo, I know I'm going into your personal history, but please, you need to tell me." Glynda says softly, as she releases Ichigo of his hug and looks him in the eyes.

"OK! HOLD ON! Why do you think I use to be a woman?! And secondly, WHY THE HELL DOES THAT MATTER!? I AM A GUY, OK! A GUY!" Ichigo practically yells as he stands up from his chair and pointing to himself.

"Ichigo, you don't have to lie to me. I am your professor. I won't tell anyone." Glynda says with uncharacteristic softness in her voice despite being practically yelled at.

"And I ask again, why does that even matter?!" Ichigo says less loudly.

"I-I know you must think that I am invading your personal space by asking this but, this is very important."

"For the love of- I AM NOT A WOMAN! AND I NEVER WAS!"

 _'Seriously, how the hell do I make people think that I am a woman?! Can't I just get a regular day without crazy shit happening!'_

Ichigo sees Glynda merely look at him before asking another question.

"Ichigo, do you have powers not normal to regular hunters?" Glynda asks as she watches him carefully. _Very_ carefully.

He froze. How did she know?! Did he leave evidence?! No. She must be speculating. She can't have figured it out. made sure to not leave evidence. Calm down. Stop shaking. She can't know. It's impossible.

"W-What are you talking about? Of course I don't. Well, besides the Dust-"

"Stop lying. I could tell by your hesitant response and your shaking. It was subtle but I could tell."

 _'Well, shit. So much for that. Great Ichigo, she caught you. And she probably just made up that woman shit just to get you riled up and make a mistake.'_

"What? I told yo-"

"Stop lying. I already caught you."

"I have-"

Glynda merely narrows her eyes dangerously as she holds her trip tighter.

 _'Shit! I fucked up big time. I couldn't just stop fucking shaking couldn't I? Ugh. I didn't think I would get caught this fucking early either. Good thing I came up with the backup plan but still. If I hadn't, I would have been screwed!'_

Ichigo sighs and turns around to observe Vale and replies, "You wouldn't believe me." Ichigo says as he runs his hand over his hair before putting his hands in his overcoat.

Glynda immediately softens her eyes and walks over to Ichigo and puts a hand on his shoulder and says,"Ichigo, I-I'm sorry. But, I need to know."

Ichigo stays quiet but after a few seconds says,"I'm guessing Ozpin also wants to know."

"Yes." The Headmistress replies and she continues to comfort Ichigo.

"Listen, can we talk about it after we complete the mission? It's just.." Ichigo didn't have to finish.

"Of course." She relies, understandingly.

They stood there in silence, just enjoying each other's presence, until Glynda broke the silence.

"We must get going. We do have mission to complete." Glynda says as she finally remover her hand from his shoulder.

* * *

Ozpin was currently in his office looking out his window and looking at the dusk sky, thinking. He had made an assumption. A theory. No matter how inconceivable it is, it is necessary to make sure if it was real, or not. If the theory is true then, Ichigo is a Maiden. And he received that Maiden power from his deceased mother. It would make sense. When Ichigo was fleeing from his hometown with his mother protecting him, of course her final thoughts would have been her son. No, her daughter, who had a sex change later in his life. It could happen. We already have evidence. For instance, his 'Dust' attacks cause too much damage. Like Ms. Schnee stated, a single person cannot carry a large amount of Dust on them. But to create an explosion of that calibre, you need a large amount of Dust that a single person cannot carry. In fact, I don't see any Dust cartridge in his weapon to put Dust in. So is it Dust, or something else? Maybe a new way to increase Dust potency like Ms. Schnee stated? Maybe his Aura perhaps? Unlikely. But, a Maiden could possible be the exception. Even if he does have the Maidens power, which one did he receive it from? It couldn't have been Amber since we already know that she was attacked by another person, not by Ichigo.

But there is also evidence that disproves this theory. First, Ichigo's eyes don't glow. Usually when a maiden uses her powers, her eyes glow. And that big of an attack usually warrants an eye glow. Furthermore, Ichigo hasn't used any other Maiden powers than that explosion during the Initiation. He could be hiding them. Hmmm. And of course, he is the son of Qrow. Or daughter? What a strange situation we are in. How unlucky of Qrow. And of course, the General. I need more coffe- I mean chocolate. Right, chocolate. But, I do wonder when they will-

Ozpin then hears his elevators doors open and hears two seats of footsteps. Right on time.

"Headmaster," He hears Glynda say.

"Glynda. And Ichigo." Ozpin says as her turns around to face them.

"So, how did the mission go?" Ozpin asks as he sits in his chair. He notes that Glynda and Ichigo look at each other for a second before they break eye-contact.

"It is completed. Nothing too drastic happened while on the mission." Glynda says as she stands beside Ozpin and looks at Ichigo.

"But I do think Ichigo has something to say." Glynda continues.

"I see. So you asked him?" Ozpin questions.

"Yes."

"I see. Ichigo, I am deeply sorry if we have offended you in anyway but it is extremely important to know." Ozpin says sincerely as he intertwines his hands just below his face.

"Yeah, I know. You want to know how I did that explosion?" Ichigo says as he sit on a chair on the other side of Ozpin's desk.

"Yes, it would be nice to know."

"Well, it's complicated."

* * *

"Please, take the time you need."

 _'Here goes nothing. It will either work or not. Depending if Glynda remembers. Even if she doesn't remember it could still work but it would help if she does remember.'_

"Remember when I when you first met me in the police station and I told you about myself?" Ichigo says, recounting the event.

Ozpin and Glynda merely nod their heads.

"I told you the basic stuff. But you want to know about my supposed 'Dust' attack, right?" Ichigo says while looking at them. They both nod their heads again.

"Well, that means I have to tell you about my mentor."

Glynda and Ozpin say nothing but are pay close attention.

"So, before I was born, a stranger arrived in our town. Nobody knew him. But the village welcomed him with open arms. He helped with villagers and became good friends with just about everyone. He called himself, Ichigo. He was fairly tall and wielded a fairly large sword and appeared to be his fifties. He said that he was a retired Huntsman due to a injury he sustained. But the most noticeable detail was that he had orange hair."

Glynda raises an eyebrow. Suddenly, Glynda saw a very blurry image in her head. She saw someone approaching her in her blurry memory. She quickly shook her head to rid the memory to pay attention to more important things and was about to ask Ichigo something but Ichigo put a finger on his lips and said,"In due time."

Ichigo took his finger off his lips and continued. "In time, Ichigo, the other one, became close friends with my mother. They first encountered each other when a small group of Grimm invaded our town and was attacking the people. This was shortly after other Ichigo arrived. My mother said to me that she was suppose to die that day, until other Ichigo came in and saved her from her death. My mother was still pregnant at the time with me. And after a few months, I was born with the help of other Ichigo since he had medical experience alongside other people helping him. This is where everything starts." Ichigo says as he prepares himself.

The Headmaster and Glynda just wait patiently for him to begin.

"Since my mother and the other Ichigo were such good friends, she decided to name me after him. He was very against that but she urged him to let her name her son after him. He finally relented and let her name her son, Ichigo. The main reason she wanted to name me after him was because he saved her, and because the meaning behind, "Ichigo". It meant "One protecter". She really liked that name. Over time, I viewed other Ichigo as my Uncle. A couple years passed and everything was looking good. But there was a couple of strange things about my uncle." Ichigo said with his eyes closed.

Ozpin became quickly intrigued and asked with curiosity lacing his voice, "Like?"

"For one, he never told me about himself. Even to my mother, he never told her much about himself. Second, he would say very clearly, _"Don't touch my weapon."_ Like it was dangerous. Well, it was obviously dangerous to try to wield it. For a kid at the time, I could have hurt myself. But, now, I think it could be something else." Ichigo said with a neutral face.

"And did you?" Ozpin asked with his hands crossed just beneath his chin.

"Well, this is his sword. So yeah." Ichigo said as he points to Zangetsu.

Ozpin merely looks over at Zangetsu before asking,"And why do you think it could be something else?"

"Let me finish first. It will make sense in the end." Ichigo said before taking a breath and continuing.

"Back to the story. Other Ichigo and I were pretty close. Everything was looking good. But, a couple of days before the invasion, Other Ichigo asked me a question. _'Do you want to protect the people close to you?'_ I answered, _'Of course! I would protect all of my friends! And I would want to protect my Mom the most!'_ He then asked me The question. _'Do you want to be a Huntsman?'_ Of course I answered yes. I had heard about the stories. Heroes, defending us from the evil Grimm. So, he started teaching me. He unlocked my Aura and taught me everything he could. But, it wasn't until after I escaped my town and ventured out in the would, that I noticed something strange." Ichigo said as he looked at Ozpin.

"And what would that be?" He asked curiously.

"The way he unlocked my Aura. He did the standard thing. Putting a hand on my chest and saying the words. But, he told me to carry his sword while he unlocked my Aura. That wasn't the weird part. When I was carrying it, I was putting all of my strength on carrying it. Suffice to say, it was pathetic. I was barely holding it at all. But, when he finished unlocking my Aura and my body glowed, my sword just weighed nothing. Like all of its weight disappeared. I asked him how this happened but he didn't say. After saying that, he said that he could no longer use his sword. He said that only _I_ could use the sword now. Of course I asked him how and why he couldn't use his sword anyone. He said he would explain later during our training. But, the training didn't last, as you know. That was when the Grimm attacked. I am sure you know what happened after that." Ichigo says as he finished with a sigh.

Ozpin and Glynda stood their, digesting this new information. After a couple of moments, Ozpin was about to speak but Ichigo cut him off.

"But, before I continue, my uncle would tell me stories of the people he rescued. I always thought they were cool as a kid. But after the invasion, I forgot about them. It wasn't until I went you in the Police Station that I remembered them."

* * *

"And why would you remember them now?" Ozpin asked, still having fingers interlocked just below his chin.

"Because of her." Glynda hears Ichigo say bluntly while pointing to Glynda.

 _'Huh?'_

"Me?" Glynda says incredulously while pointing to herself.

"Yes. Glynda, remember when you were a child? You met someone in a forest." Ichigo said, trying to get her to remember.

"What? What are you-"

"Remember? You met my Uncle in a forest."

"What are you..." Suddenly, Glynda starts sees a memory of when she was little. She remembers herself covering her eyes

"He had orange hair."

Young Glynda peeks through them to see a orange haired man.

"He had my sword."

Glynda sees he has a humorous sword. Ichigo's sword. She sees this orange haired individual approach her.

 _'No... I-I met him?'_

"Oh my God." Glynda says with a look of realization as she remembers seeing a man that looked like that when she was little.

* * *

Ichigo merely smiles but is exhilarated on the inside for making her successfully remember. Score one for Ichigo! Know on with the rest of the plan.

"Glynda?" Ozpin says after a couple of moments as he looks over at her for clarification that she met this individual.

It took Glynda a couple of seconds before she even moved. Finally, after her brain registered what Ozpin had said, she quickly gained her wits and responded, "Yes, I have met this individual." With slight shock still evident in her voice. She's surprised she remembered at all.

Ozpin merely stares at Glynda before looking over at Ichigo and saying, "Very interesting."

"Yeah, that why I recall my uncle's stories. Glynda looked like the girl he saved. Not to mention she also had the same name he mentioned in his story. I thought that in case you didn't believe me, I would say that Glynda did meet him before. But enough of that, let's get back to the story."

"Yes, please continue." Ozpin says calmly.

"Anyway. So when my Uncle said he would explain why Zangetsu suddenly weighed nothing, he obviously couldn't since the invasion happened. During the passing years, that's when I discovered the 'Dust' attack. It isn't Dust though." Ichigo said as he unsheathes Zangetsu and looks at it.

"It's actually the sword. Well, it's the sword and me." Ichigo continues saying.

Ozpin and Glynda are initially confused by this.

"What do you mean the sword does it?" Glynda asked with doubt.

He could understand. He wouldn't believe it either if he heard it. But he does have proof.

"Zangetsu is able to absorb my Aura and Amplify it to a such degree that it can cause those explosions when it absorbs my Aura."

...

...

...

"Mr. Kurosaki, while I do appreciate a good joke here and there, this is _not_ the time." Glynda said dangerously as she narrows her eyes.

"Don't believe me? Here." Ichigo says as he stands. Ichigo walks over to Glynda and hands her Zangetsu.

"Do you see any Dust slots for my weapon?" Ichigo asked her, already knowing what the answer was.

Glynda merely looked annoyed before looking over Zangetsu and checking it. She quickly deduced that it, in fact, didn't have any Dust slot in it.

"No, I don't. Your point?" Glynda asked with increasing annoyance.

"Can you channel your Aura into my weapon?" He asked.

Glynda merely looked over at the Headmaster and saw him nod. She released a sigh. She channeled her Aura into Zangetsu. After a couple of seconds.

Nothing happened.

"Are you done yet? Tell us the real truth." Glynda says, with a tone softer while handing Zangetsu over to Ichigo. Of course, she did this is because she thinks Ichigo was once a woman and he doesn't want to admit it.

"Now watch this." Ichigo says as he grabs Zangetsu and takes a few steps back.

Ozpin watches with interest while Glynda looks to be unimpressed.

Ichigo calmly channels his Spiritual Energy into Zangetsu.

Glynda and Ozpin watch with surprise and new found interest. They watch as Zangetsu appears to be absorbing Ichigo's 'Aura' into itself while it also appears to be changing it's color as well, having a tint of blue. Ichigo calmly tries to stop channeling his 'Aura' and succeeds.

Glynda was caught off guard. She had thought that Ichigo was a maiden, but it appears that he was telling the truth. How could this sword be able to absorb Aura? And why didn't it work with her? If that could be implemented into all weapons then...

Ozpin watched silently, taking in this new information, before he cracked a small smile.

"Ichigo, I'm guessing there is still more to the sword?" Ozpin asks as he gets up from his chair and walks over to Ichigo.

"Yeah, actually." Ichigo said, confusion entering his voice since he didn't know why Ozpin asked that.

Ozpin continued smiling as he reached Ichigo and said, "Ichigo, since it is getting dark out, we shall continue this conversation tomorrow. But before we, I would like to make you a proposition."

Ichigo burrowed his eyebrows and says, "A proposition?"

Glynda was seemed confused as well. Ozpin had never mentioned a proposition. What could he be... talking... No...

"Ozpin! Don't tell me you are going to do what I think you're going to do! He's only a student, and 15!" Glynda yelled profusely.

"And a excellent fighter. But, I have faith he is capable. I wouldn't suggest it otherwise." Ozpin says while still staring at Ichigo.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Ichigo asked, honestly confused.

"I would like to offer you a position of a teacher."

Glynda slaps her hand against her forehead.

Just then, the elevators opened up and out walked a dusty, old qrow.

* * *

 **That cliffhanger though. As always tell me what you think and I'll see you in the next** **chapter, whenever that comes out.**


End file.
